Wrestling's hearts lucha de corazónes –
by princesasakuratsubasa
Summary: Todo puede pasar en la academia en que Kagome,al descubrir que es una sacerdotisa, ira, conocera amigos, rivales, habrá peligros, habra un malvado, habra algo preciado, habra lio de parejas asi como el principio... todo puede pasar.
1. Capitulo 1

**Wrestling's hearts**** - lucha de corazónes –**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo**

**Era todavía**** la madrugada no había amanecido aún, en una casa había una muchacha durmiendo placidamente, tapada con las sabanas y la manta, porque estaban a principios de Septiembre y estaba comenzando a entrar el frío. El nombre de esa muchacha era Higurashi Kagome. Era una principiante de sacerdotisa, al principio no sabia de sus poderes, pero un día que estaba en el bosque la atacaron unos demonios y ella asustada libero una extraña energía que los mato, ahí se dio cuenta que tenía poderes de una sacerdotisa. **

**El despertador comenzó a sonar comenzando a despertarla, ella levanto su mano y empezó a buscar el despertador, hasta que lo encontró y lo apago.**

**Se quedo sentada en la cama, esperando a despertarse un poco más y luego se levanto. Ahora sin las sabanas, se podía saber como era Kagome.**

**Tenía un pelo azabache azulado y negro, que le llegaba hasta la cintura, era delgada, con unas piernas que parecían muy suaves y que también eran delgaditas. A partir de su cintura, tenía unas perfectas curvas, los brazos delgaditos, manos pequeñas, tenía un poco más de pecho. Luego por la parte de su cara, sus labios eran finitos y parecían sabrosos, su nariz era pequeña y por último sus ojos eran de color chocolate, tan marrones como el chocolate y con un gran brillo en ellos. Kagome se estiro para despertarse un poco más.**

**Kagome: ya hoy me toca ir a ese tipo de academia… a sacar todo mi potencial de sacerdotisa… quien lo iba a decir, yo… una sacerdotisa… - sonriendo, cogiendo ropa de su armario y una toalla – bueno ¡a darse un buen baño caliente! – mientras sonreía con ganas y entraba en el baño –**

**Ya en el baño Kagome llenaba la bañera con agua caliente, esperaba y luego se quitaba toda la ropa, estando como dios la había traído al mundo y metiéndose en la bañera. Se estiraba acostada en ella diciendo como "que gusto", cerraba los ojos para relajarse. Casi se quedaba dormida, pero oyó el grito de su madre, dándose cuenta que debía salir temprano. Salió de la bañera, primero se seco con la toalla todo el cuerpo y se la enrollo en el pelo, para que se secara un poco. Comenzó a vestirse, se puso la ropa interior y luego ya se puso una falda corta y una camisa blanca entre color verde. Se soltó el pelo, cogió el secador y comenzaba a secar su pelo, cuando vio que ya no chorreaba agua comenzaba a peinarlo y por último se lo dejo suelto. Se miro en el espejo**

**Kagome: ya esta… ni muy arreglada… ni muy hecha una facha – sonriendo saliendo del baño bajando a la planta baja donde su familia comían el desayuno – ¡buenos días!**

**Sunomi (Madre de Kagome): buenos días Kagome – sonriéndole – **

**Abuelo de Kagome: hola Kagome, ¿Cómo has amanecido?**

**Souta (Hermano de Kagome): no te has quedado dormida – con una sonrisa de travieso –**

**Kagome: no esta vez no renacuajo – con los ojos cerrados, pero sonriendo, sentándose y desayunando –**

**Sunomi era la madre de Kagome, era una persona muy amable y simpática, quería a toda su familia. Era casi parecida a Kagome, pero ella tenia el pelo corto. El Abuelo era el mayor del templo, el dueño, siempre esta contando leyendas o cosas de esas, Kagome nunca le hace caso y le contradice. Souta es el hermano pequeño de Kagome, es un poco miedica ante muchas cosas, pero es revoltoso, amable, simpático y quiere también a su familia y es el único que se interesa por las leyendas que cuenta su abuelo**

**Abuelo: ¿Y saben que? Estas verduras dicen que vienen de…**

**Kagome: vienen de la tienda de la señora Marisol y ya esta – con los ojos cerrados, pero abriendo un ojo como mirándolo que era pesadito –**

**Abuelo: ays Kagome porque siempre me tienes que contradecir – suspirando – al menos hoy que te vas una buena temporada**

**Sunomi: Kagome quiero que tengas mucho cuidado… puede ser peligroso… - preocupada –**

**Kagome: tranquila mamá, aunque no senote, soy una chica muy fuerte – sonriéndole –**

**Souta susurrando: si… muy fuerte… pero luego se asusta y sale corriendo…**

**Kagome: te he oído renacuajo – mandándole una mirada asesina –**

**Souta había sentido un escalofrío**

**Después de un rato, Kagome había terminado de desayunar, lavo la loza y se fue a su habitación a preparar la mochila**

**Souta: ¿Hermana no la habías preparado anoche?**

**Kagome: lo dijiste… "había" pero me quede dormida y lo deje a medias – entonces termino – ¡ya está! – sonriendo, cogiendo la mochila y bajando las escaleras con rapidez –**

**Al cabo de un rato Sunomi, el abuelo y Souta estaban en la salida del pueblo, viendo como Kagome ponía los bolsos en la parte trasera del taxi. Y luego fue hasta su familia**

**Kagome: bueno… me voy… os extrañare a todos…**

**Sunomi: nosotros también Kagome**

**Abuelo: extrañare que no me contradigas Kagome**

**Souta: y yo extrañare no discutir contigo Kagome…**

**Kagome: bueno… volveré para navidades – sonriendo –**

**Sunomi: ten cuidado ¿vale?... – preocupada –**

**Kagome: lo tendré… mamá…**

**Entonces les dio un abrazo a todos, se quedo un buen rato abrazada a su madre, Sunomi le daba un beso en el pelo a Kagome y en la mejilla. Al final Kagome decía adiós con la mano y se subía al taxi, indicándole a donde debía ir**

**Kagome pensando: bueno… el viaje va a ser largo… me pregunto cuanta gente conoceré en ese sitio… por lo que investigue van todo tipo de gente… Yukais… Hanyuos… Mikos… como yo… monjes… Exterminadores… de todo… creo que igualmente va… a ser un año genial – sonriendo, entonces aún tenía algo de sueño y comenzó a quedarse dormida –**

**Continuará…**


	2. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2: La llegada a la nueva escuela**

**Kagome estaba dormida en el taxi, habían pasado por lo menos 6 horas desde que había salido de su casa, entonces noto que el taxista la llamaba de que habían llegado, ella bostezo, se bajo, y el taxista le ayudo a bajar las maletas, ella le dio las gracias, le pago y se fue. **

**Hecho ahora un vistazo a la escuela, era grande, pero que muy grande, en una parte había un bosque gigantesco y luego se veía la escuela. Primero estaba el primer edificio que seria en donde tendría que asistir a las clases, luego había dos edificios, había oído que ahí estaban las habitaciones. Un edificio era para los chicos y otro para las chicas, suspiro y comenzó a caminar, con una mochila de ruedas al lado y una en su espalda.**

**En su camino, veía a Yukais pasar como si nada, a sacerdotisas, de todo es lo que veía. Iba tan despistada, que de repente choco contra un chico**

**Kagome: ay – un poco aturdida y luego vio al chico que tenía delante – perdona estaba distraída… - aún aturdida –**

**¿? ¿?: Pues mira por donde vas niña – decía enfadado esa persona –**

**Kagome reacciono al oír "niña": oye no soy ninguna niña, para tu información tengo 16 años y además te he pedido perdón – estaba pensando que acababa de llegar y ya le estaban poniendo de los nervios –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Ja! ¿16 años? Sigues siendo una niña, yo soy mayor que tú, para tu información tengo 18 años – enfadado y pensando: pero porque estoy hablando con esa mocosa –**

**Kagome: ¡uys! ¡Acabo de llegar y ya alguien me esta poniendo nerviosa! Mira mejor me largo, no te voy a seguir la corriente – sin mirarlo muy bien, enfadada, cogiendo sus cosas que habían caído mientras que caminaba –**

**¿? ¿?: ¡Fhes! Vete mocosa repelente – yéndose a gran rapidez –**

**Kagome: ¡¿Cómo me has llamado?! – virándose pero no lo vio – que rápido… ays vamos Kagome cálmate no pierdas tus nervios ya – con una marca en la cabeza de enfado y caminando –**

**Después de ese "Accidente" Kagome siguió caminando y entro dentro de la escuela y fue asta la recepcionista**

**Kagome: hola, soy Kagome Higurashi… soy una de las nuevas…**

**Recepcionista: claro, buscare tu nombre – mirándola sonriendo y luego buscando en su ordenador, hasta que la encontró – muy bien Higurashi Kagome, estas en la lista, toma tu llave – entregándosela – también la agenda, el horario y… ya está – sonriéndole –**

**Kagome: muy bien, gracias – sonriendo y luego caminando, saliendo y yendo al edificio de las chicas –**

**Kagome caminaba y seguía pensando en el chico maleducado que se había chocado antes. De tanto pensar llego, vio las escaleras y suspiro pensando porque no habían ascensores, cogió su mochila de ruedas solo, ya que la otra como antes la tenía colgada a su espalda. Empezó a subirlas y al llegar, dejo la mochila a un lado y con la llave abrió la puerta. Entonces vio a una chica que estaba de espalda a ella hablando por teléfono**

**¿? ¿?: Que si, que si, adiós… - colgando, luego noto que la miraban, y vio a Kagome – ah hola… ¿eres la nueva?**

**Kagome: si… debes ser mi compañera de habitación ¿verdad? – sonriéndole –**

**¿? ¿?: Jeje pues si, soy Kinomoto Sango, pero llámame por Sango**

**Sango tenía el pelo largo de color castaño fuerte, pero lo tenía recogido en una coleta alta. Sus ojos por así decirlo eran del mismo color que el de Kagome, color marrón como el chocolate, por enzima de cada ojo lo tenía pintado de un color rosa. Era muy guapa y delgada. Llevaba un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de color rosa un poco ajustada**

**Kagome: vale – sonriéndole – yo soy Higurashi Kagome, pero tú también tan solo llámame por Kagome, Sango**

**Sango: está bien Kagome… ¿Y que eres? – vio que con eso Kagome no la entendió – me refiero que poderes tienes – sonriendo –**

**Kagome: ah vale… pues… hace poco descubre que tenía poderes de una sacerdotisa**

**Sango: ¿de una sacerdotisa? Valla**

**Kagome: ¿y tu Sango?**

**Sango: ¿yo? Soy una exterminadora de demonios – sonriéndole – y quiero presentarte a mi fiel compañera – silbo entonces –**

**Entonces de repente por la ventana entro una gatita pequeña, era de color amarrillo muy suave con machas negras en sus dos colas, en la pata y en las dos orejas, luego tenia un extraño símbolo en la frente, Kagome al instante se dio cuenta que era una Yukai**

**Kagome: ohhhh que linda Sango – se la había saltado enzima de ella, lamiéndola la mejilla – jajaja me haces cosquilla – riendo, y luego mirando a Sango - ¿Y como se llama?**

**Sango: se llama Kirara, por lo que notas es una Yukai**

**Kagome: si – luego Kirara se fue al hombro de Sango – bueno debo colocar mis cosas**

**Sango: te ayudo**

**Kagome: vale**

**Kagome con ayuda de Sango colocaban las cosas, habían dos armarios, una era de Sango, y la otra de Kagome. Mientras colocaban la ropa, hablaban entre ellas y se iban conociendo, se reían, contaban chistes y en un poco tiempo, se estaban volviendo muy amigas. Al rato terminaron de colocar **

**Kagome: ¡ah que bien terminamos! Gracias Sango, con tu ayuda fue más rápido – sonriéndole –**

**Sango: de nada, pero madre mía Kagome, si que traites muchas cosas – riéndose –**

**Kagome: jajaja es que me gusta mucho la ropa y todo ello**

**Las dos se reían contando cosas, después habían salido, Sango le mostraba todo, le mostraba el bosque, donde seria las clases, los sitios de entrenamiento, el bar, el comedor, donde había una piscina, etc... Así se pasaron todo los que les quedaba de día, visitando cada sitio de la escuela para irla conociendo**

**Continuara…**


	3. capitulo 3

**Capitulo 3: comienzan las clases y nuevos amigos**

**Kagome y Sango estaban dormidas, cada una en sus camas, el sol comenzaba a entrar en la habitación pero como estaban las persianas de por medio, impedía que entrase el sol. Pero los despertadores comenzaron a sonar, despertando a las dos bellas durmientes. **

**Sango se levanto rápido y se estiro, en cambio a Kagome le costo un poco, se quedo despierta un rato con los ojos abierto, luego se sentó en la cama y al final se levanto con un buen estiramiento**

**Sango: jajaja senota que eres perezosa de levantarte – riendo –**

**Kagome: si… siempre llegaba tarde a clases por despertarme tarde – con una gota en la cabeza, riéndose y bostezando a la vez –**

**Sango: bueno me iré a tomar un baño enseguida salgo – sonriendo y entrando en el baño –**

**Kagome: ok… yo me iré despertando – aún bostezando –**

**Pasaron nada más que 10 minutos y Sango salía del baño y después de ella entraba Kagome. Habían pasado por lo menos 20 minutos que Kagome se había metido en el baño**

**Sango: Kagome va a ser cierto eso que siempre llegas tarde, vamos, que pareces que te has caído en el desagüe de la ducha – riéndose –**

**Kagome: ya salgo Sango – vistiéndose rápido y saliendo – ays ays… ya esta…**

**Sango: jajaja pues vamos – saliendo mientras se reía –**

**Kagome salio con ella cerrando la puerta: Sango no te rías – haciendo un poco de pucheros y luego también riéndose –**

**Después de caminar un poco, llegaron al edificio principal donde tendrían las clases. Al llegar entraron y como había dos puestos libres se sentaron las dos juntas.**

**Al poco rato llego el profesor**

**Profesor: bueno hoy es el primer día de clases, yo seré vuestro tutor, me llamo Train, seré vuestro profesor de todo lo que haremos juntos, y claro esta será como una escuela normal, clases de ingles, clases de lengua, historia, EDF, aunque esa clase os la daré yo también para entrenaros, ¿vale? **

**Todos: ¡si!**

**Train: bien iré diciendo los nombres de cada uno – iba diciendo nombre de todos los que estaban en la clase hasta que ya quedaban unos pocos – Kinomoto Sango**

**Sango: ¡aquí! – levantando la mano –**

**Train: Takeda Miroku**

**Miroku: aquí**

**Miroku tenia el pelo corto, recogido en una pequeña coleta, era de color negro. Sus ojos eran azules medio fuertes, intensos, parecía ser una persona muy amable y educada. Tenía ahora un pantalón vaquero y una camisa azul.**

**Train: Otoma Kouga – vio que no respondía – valla… parece que no esta… - paso al siguiente – Lady Kagura**

**Kagura: aquí**

**Kagura tenía el pelo recogido, parecía corto, pero en verdad es que lo tenía como doble recogido siendo en realidad largo hasta la cintura, era de color negro azulado. Sus ojos eran rojos como la sangre, parecía ser muy seria. Tenía una falda mediana ajustada y una camisa de manga larga de color rojo también ajustada.**

**Train: Taisho Sesshomaru**

**Sesshomaru levanto la mano pero no dijo nada**

**Sesshomaru era… por así decirlo un chico muy guapo, todas las chicas se le quedaban mirando con corazones en los ojos. Tenía un pelo plateado asta casi los pies, muy brillante y hermoso. Sus ojos eran dorados y fríos. Tenía un pantalón vaquero y una camisa de color blanca.**

**Train: Taisho Inuyasha – vio que nadie contesto – valla tampoco esta, pasare al siguiente. Kinomoto Kohaku**

**Kagome pensando: ¿Kinomoto? ¿Ese no es el apellido de Sango?**

**Kohaku: aquí profesor – sonriendo, levantando la mano –**

**Kohaku por el apellido, se pudo saber ya, que era el hermano menor de Sango. Era casi idéntico a ella, pero tenia como el pelo medio castaño, como si fuera más oscuro. Sus ojos eran color marrón. Parecía ser un muy simpático y amable. Siempre estaba sonriendo.**

**Kagome en susurro a Sango: valla no sabía que tenías un hermano**

**Sango susurrando: oh ¿no te lo dije? Jiji se me debió olvidar – mirando hacia Kohaku sonriendo –**

**Train: Hirazawua Rin**

**Rin: ¡¡¡aquí!!! – con una gran sonrisa – **

**Rin era una chica de 16 AÑOS, Kagome se dio cuenta que era muy parecida a ella, porque, Rin tenia el cabello largo y de color azabache azulado como Kagome. Sus ojos eran marrones del color del chocolate, con mucho brillo en ellos. Era delgadita y muy guapa. Tenía un pantalón vaquero de esos sexys y una camisa de tiras de color naranja que decía "Happy" **

**Train: bien… y por favor Rin… no grites tanto – con una gota en la cabeza – y puedes bajar la mano…**

**Rin: valeeee – sonriendo bajando la mano –**

**Train suspiro luego siguió: Mizuna Kikyo**

**Kikyo: aquí – decía con una voz fría –**

**Kikyo era una chica muy fría, casi igual que Sesshomaru. Era parecida a Kagome, podían ver todos que a pesar de que Rin y Kagome se pareciesen, Kikyo era mucho más parecida a Kagome. Era como si fueran hermanas. Tenía un cabello largo de color negro, recogido en una coleta, dejando dos partes sueltas por delante. Sus ojos eran marrones del color del chocolate, muy fríos y con seriedad. Tenía una falda vaquera, que las acompañaba con unos tacones altos en los pies. Su camisa era de tiras de color rojo y blanco.**

**Kagome pensando: porque será… que esa Kikyo no me gusta para nada… - noto que Kikyo la estaba mirando – ahhh me esta mirando, odio esa mirada – nerviosa, discutiendo con su mente –**

**Train: Higurashi Kagome**

**Kagome reacciono: ¿eh? ****¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?**

**Train: vale Higurashi… estás aquí – con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Todos se rieron ante eso**

**Kagome pensando: ya el primer día aquí y he hecho el ridículo – sonrojada por la vergüenza y mirando hacia la mesa –**

**Train: bueno ya estamos todos ¿verdad? Pues empecemos – iba a decir algo más cuando todos oyeron lo mismo que el profesor –**

**Se oían como unos gritos, y también que alguien corría con prisas, pero discutiendo con otra persona que también se le oía y que venía corriendo con prisas. Se oían así las voces**

**¿? ¿?: Jajajajaja Perro rabioso eres un lento – riéndose –**

**¿? ¿?: Maldito lobo sarnoso, ya veraz que ganare – corriendo con todas sus fuerzas –**

**¿? ¿?: Si ya ¡Un hanyuo como tú nunca me ganara, así que adiós!**

**¿? ¿?: ¡¡Me estas sacando de mis casillas lobo!!!**

**Kagome pensando: será posible… o una de esas voces se me hace familiar…**

**Entonces entraron dos personas, pero por no caber por la puerta, cayeron al suelo, uno enzima y otro debajo. Y se mandaban de gritos**

**¿? ¿?: ¡¡Ahh quítate perro rabioso, no quiero tu olor en mi cuerpo!!**

**¿? ¿?: ¡¡Déjame tú levantarme lobo sarnoso!!**

**Train: ¡¡¡¡¡¡Vosotros dos levantaos!!!!!!**

**Los dos que estaban miraron a Train, como pudieron se levantaron**

**Train: que escándalo habéis hecho muchachos, haber si os comportáis, Kouga e Inuyasha – enfadado –**

**Inuyasha y Kouga: ¡Je! – los dos desviaron la mirada para no mirarse –**

**Kouga se le notaba que era un yukai lobo. Tenía el pelo largo recogido en una coleta y era de color negro oscuro, tenía una cinta marrón en medio de la frente y unas orejas alargadas. Sus ojos eran de color azul suave. Parecía ser un chico muy atrevido, sarcástico… pero simpático.**

**Inuyasha en cambio era distinto, se le notaba que era un Hanyuo. Tenía un pelo plateado muy lizo hasta la cintura. Sus ojos eran de color dorados. Era casi igual a Sesshomaru, lo distinto es que el tenía unas orejas de perro monas sobre la cabeza, que daban ganas de acariciarlas.**

**Kagome pensando: ¡¡ahh lo recuerdo!! Ese fue el chico quien me puso ayer de los nervios… así que se llama Inuyasha… ¡¡ahh no esta en mi clase al final!! **

**Inuyasha miro hacia donde estaba Kagome: valla la mocosa repelente en mi clase – sarcásticamente –**

**Todos miraron a Kagome al ver que Inuyasha había dicho eso**

**Kagome se levanto, dando un golpe con sus dos manos en la mesa, mirándolo enfadada: ¡Mira tú! ¡No me vuelvas a llamar así! **

**Inuyasha: te llamo como quiero niña repelente – enfadado –**

**Kagome: ¡¿Pero a ti que te pasa?! ¡Tan solo me choque ayer contigo y no te hecho nada!**

**Inuyasha: tu olor es lo que se me hace desagradable, así que… ¡No me gustas!**

**Kagome: ¿mi olor? ¡Pues si no te gusta, déjame y ya esta! – enfadada –**

**Train: ¡Taisho, Higurashi! ¡Dejen de discutir! Y Otoma y Taisho siéntese de una vez – enfadado –**

**Kouga e Inuyasha: si… - en susurro, mientras iban a sus asientos –**

**Train: ufff creo que este año va a ser duro – suspirando, luego poniéndose serio – bueno gente, empecemos ya la clase, pero… ¿sabéis en que consistirá? – Nadie respondió – bien… no lo sabéis. Pues la clase de hoy será salir de la clase, ir al bosque y ver lo que sabéis hacer ¿entendido?**

**Todos: ¡si!**

**Train: pues vamos entonces**

**Así todos se levantaron de los asientos, el profesor iba primero caminando y detrás iban los alumnos. Kagome y Sango caminaban hablando, aunque a ellas se le unió Miroku.**

**Miroku: ¿Qué tal chicas? **

**Sango y Kagome: bien – sonriendo –**

**Sango: por cierto tú te llamabas Miroku ¿verdad monje?**

**Miroku: ohh lo has recordado y tú eras… Sango ¿verdad? – sonriendo –**

**Sango: etto… si… pero oiga… ¿porque me esta tocando el trasero? – con una marca de enfado en la cabeza –**

**Miroku: ohh perdón, es que esta es mi mano maldita, no puedo controlarla – sonriendo –**

**Sango: ¡Pues contrólala! – sonrojada y dándole una cachetada –**

**Kagome pensando: este creo que es un pervertido… no me fió… - con una gota en la cabeza –**

**Miroku: ay eso dolió Sanguito – miro a Kagome ahora – tú eras Kagome ¿verdad?**

**Kagome: si… y tenga esa mano quieta – mirándole enfadada porque… ya Miroku iba a tocarle el trasero –**

**Miroku: jejeje – con una risa nerviosa dejando la mano en su sitio – por cierto ¿de que conoce a Inuyasha, señorita Kagome?**

**Kagome: ¿a ese tonto? Pues que me choque ayer con el, sin darme cuenta y comenzó a decirme insultos. Como lo de niña repelente – al recordarlo se enfado más –**

**Miroku: jaja tenga paciencia señorita Kagome; Inuyasha es así con todos… **

**Kagome: pues que no se meta conmigo que no sabe a como puedo llegar a ser – enfadada –**

**Así siguieron hablando y terminaron llegando a una parte del bosque, todos practicaban lo que sabían hacer. El profesor le gustaba todo lo que hacían. **

**Casi todos habían enseñado sus ataques, solo quedaban algunos. Le tocaba a Kagome, cogio un arco y unas flechas, apunto a un árbol y lanzo la flecha.**

**Al principio la flecha contenía poder espiritual, pero luego desapareció, clavándose normal en el árbol.**

**Kagome: joo – quejándose de no haberle salido –**

**Train: te falta aún más de concentración Kagome, lo conseguirás ya lo veraz… le toca a… Kikyo**

**Kikyo camino, cogio el arco y flecha: mira como se hace… - fría a Kagome, entonces lanzo una flecha y esta se lleno de un poder de purificación muy fuerte, dando al árbol –**

**Train: ¡muy bien Kikyo!**

**Kagome miro asombrada, pero de repente noto algo, la flecha traspaso al árbol y este se rompió por la mitad. Ante eso todos se quitaron rápido. **

**Kagome reacciono y también fue apartarse, pero tropezó con una raíz, miro hacia arriba con pánico al ver que el árbol se le iba a caer enzima**

**Train: ¡Kagome!**

**Sango y Miroku: ¡Oh No Kagome! – Preocupados de que no conseguirían llegar a tiempo para ayudarla-**

**Kagome pensó: voy a morir… maldita sea mi torpeza…- sintió lágrimas salir de sus ojos del pánico –**

**El árbol seguía cayendo, Kagome había cerrado los ojos. Pero entonces noto que alguien la cogía en brazos y la apartaba. Cayendo con esa persona enzima y luego oía el "POM" de que el árbol había chocado contra el suelo. Abrió los ojos para ver quien la había salvado y se quedo muy sorprendida mirando a esa persona**

**Kagome: tú… - mirándole muy sorprendida sin creérselo –**

**Continuara…**


	4. capitulo 4

**4º Capitulo: Te voy conociendo**

**Miraba muy asombrada a la persona que tenía enzima de mí, sin creérmelo. Ese con quien yo había discutido y me había dicho que no le gustaba mi olor ni nada, me había salvado de que el árbol me aplastara. Si, era Inuyasha**

**¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me has salvado? – mirándolo a esos ojos dorados que me empezaban atraer –**

**Con esto no quiere decir que quedamos en paz – me dijo él – solo que seria desagradable ver a alguien morir – vi que desviaba la mirada –**

**Igualmente… Gracias Inuyasha – sonriéndole –**

**Fhes… no hay de que… - le vi como sonrojado y eso me hizo gracia, aunque note mis mejillas y era porque… -**

**E Inuyasha… ya te puedes levantar – decía avergonzada, rezaba que no se me notase el sonrojo –**

**Oh… es verdad – se levantaba y me ayudaba a levantarme –**

**Me lo quede mirando en que aún no me lo creía, Inuyasha que siempre me molestaba con eso de "niña molestosa" que no me hacia nada de gusto eso. Pero que me había salvado de la muerte, me hizo pensar que muy dentro tenía un gran corazón, por eso le sonreía. Luego reaccione cuando casi todos me estaban llamando en "¿estás bien?" "¿no te has hecho daño?" "¿estás herida?" **

**Oh Kagome que suerte que estás bien, menos mal que Inuyasha te ayudo – me decía el profesor Train, aliviado de que no me pasara nada –**

**Yo tan solo asentía a lo que me decían, pero mi miraba estaba fija en Inuyasha, quién se había alejado de todos. Me fije en una cosa, nadie le preguntaba a el si estaba bien, si estaba herido y eso no me pareció nada bien**

**Kagome me alegro que estas bien, estaba asustada – decía Sango que me abrazaba –**

**Tranquila Sango estoy bien… no seré torpe la próxima vez ¿vale? – sonriéndole para tranquilizarla –**

**Vale, me lo has prometido – sonriéndome y separándose –**

**Señorita Kagome también me alegro que esté bien, menos mal que Inuyasha logro rescatarla a tiempo – decía Miroku sonriéndome, aunque con una sonrisa muy extraña y supe el porque –**

**Me alegro… Miroku que… te preocuparas por mi… pero deje de tocarme el trasero – le decía con una marca en la cabeza de enfado –**

**Al instante oí que Sango le daba con un bumerang en toda la cabeza, pensé que eso debió doler. Los deje ahí discutiendo o más bien Sango discutía con Miroku y no podía evitar una risita. Llegue hasta Inuyasha, el parecía que no se había enterado de mi presencia, pero le había puesto mi mano en su hombro que al instante reacciono, dándose la vuelta y mirándome **

**¿Qué quieres? – me decía aunque con un tono que no me gusto, me preguntaba si no podría comportarse un poco mejor –**

**Nada… solo que te alejaste de todos – mirándolo a sus ojos dorados –**

**¿Y que más da con eso? Yo no tengo amigo y por eso no me hace falta estar con los demás – con la mirada desviada, que hasta me preocupo. Iba entiendo porque era así –**

**¿no tienes amigos? ¿pero… y ese Kouga? ¿No es amigo tuyo? – le dije con curiosidad –**

**Eres muy habladora ¿verdad? – me respondió con el tono de antes –**

**Respóndeme – le decía –**

**No, ese no es mi amigo, es mi rival – mirando hacia otro lado. Vale, no quería mirarme a la cara –**

**¿Tu rival? Bueno… yo he entendido que los rivales como ustedes, en verdad sois muy amigos – sonriéndole –**

**¡Ja ese no es mi amigo he dicho! – con un tono de sarcástico y me miraba –**

**Vale… pues entonces yo te conoceré unos amigos – cogiéndolo de la mano, tirando de el –**

**Comencé a caminar con el pero el no quería, así que al final lo llevaba arrastras como podía. Llegue hasta Miroku y Sango, quienes aún discutían, será por dios parecían una pareja y todo. Al verme llegar con Inuyasha pararon me miraron y luego a Inuyasha**

**Chicos que tal si unimos al grupo a Inuyasha – mirándolos sonriente y parecieron que entendieron que Inuyasha necesitaba amigos –**

**Yo no he dicho nada de estar con vosotros – me dijo Inuyasha enfadado, aunque en verdad estaba avergonzado –**

**Calla – le dije sin mirarle, mirando a Sango y Miroku haber que decían –**

**Claro Kagome, con gusto aceptaremos a Inuyasha como amigo – sonriéndome primero y luego a Inuyasha –**

**Yo digo lo mismo señorita Kagome, Inuyasha puede ser nuestro amigo sin problema – sonriéndome también –**

**Pero yo – iba a decir Inuyasha, pero lo había vuelto a callar –**

**¡Bien! Pues entonces las presentaciones de nuevo ¿verdad? – sonriéndole a Inuyasha pero no había notado que se había sonrojado por mi sonrisa –**

**Bueno… - me dijo con la cabeza agachas y no supe porque –**

**Bien empiezo yo entonces – dijo Sango – Encantada Inuyasha, yo soy Sango – sonriéndole y dándole la mano en forma de saludo –**

**Igualmente… Sango… - aceptando la mano mirándola avergonzado –**

**Yo Soy Miroku, haber si seremos muy buenos amigos Inuyasha – dándole primero un golpe en el brazo flojo y luego le daba la mano -**

**Si… haber… - avergonzado también –**

**Bien entonces seremos todos buenos amigos – notaba que Inuyasha me miraba – ya lo se, primero deberemos irnos conociendo pero… hay que hace una promesa ¿no crees? – sonriéndole –**

**Luego de eso todos nos tuvimos que ir a clases de nuevo. En el camino hablaba con Sango y Miroku pero también animaba a hablar a Inuyasha, quería conocerlo, quería saber como era en realidad y como yo soy Kagome Higurashi prometo que seremos grandes amigos Inuyasha ya lo veréis, no pienso rendirme por nada del mundo.**

**Se me hizo largo las clases, las habíamos terminado todas. Teníamos tiempo libre y ¿sabéis que significa eso? Si, significa marcha.**

**Lo habíamos decido que íbamos a hacer y dijimos de ir al cine, iríamos yo, Sango, Miroku, Inuyasha que lo metí a obligado, aún se comportaba igual conmigo aunque veía que le iba cayendo bien… o eso pensaba yo, bueno sigo, luego también vendrían Kouga, Rin y Sesshomaru. Pensaba que iba a ser muy divertido salir con todos y quería enseñarle a Inuyasha lo que eran los amigos, como había prometido iba ayudarle y no dejaría que estuviera ya solo.**

**Continuara.**


	5. capitulo 5

**Capitulo 5: Ya no estoy solo (primera persona en Inuyasha)**

**¿Cómo era posible esto? Yo no había dicho que quería ir, esta niña repelente… bueno… Kagome me metía en todo ¿Por qué lo hacía? No le interesaba mi vida, además ¿Por qué me sonrojaba con tan solo ver su sonrisa? No comprendo nada. Me dirigía hacía mi habitación ¿Y saben que? Ese… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ah si Miroku ¡está en mi habitación! ¡Pero si ni siquiera me ha pedido permiso! Ahora esta aquí a mi lado hablándome contándome sobre… ¿chicas? ¿A que me interesa a mi eso? **

**__ Oye Inuyasha te voy a preguntar algo – sonriendo –**

**__ Anda pregunta pesado – mientras caminaba le mire un momento y no me gusto para nada esa cara de pervertido, pero… ¿Qué pensaba este tío? Miroku era un chico muy raro, demasiado **

**__ ¿A ti te gusta la señorita Kagome?**

**Al oír eso casi me caía, sentía que mi cara se ponía toda roja pero no sabía si era del enfado o de la vergüenza ¡Me estaba preguntando si me gustaba esa niña! Pues claro que no me gustaba ya lo había dicho.**

**__ Pues claro que no idiota, esa niña no me gusta para nada – mientras lo decía sarcásticamente, era la verdad… o eso creía **

**__ ¿De verdad? ¿Y porque estás sonrojado? – me decía con una risa de esas ¿de pervertido?**

**__ ¡¡No estoy sonrojado!! – le dije más rojo todavía, ese tío me sacaba de las casillas más que ese lobo ¿Cómo podía ser tan pesado? ¿Pero saben? Es la primera vez que estoy hablando así con alguien y se me hace extraño**

**Ya luego de eso no paro en todo el camino, no sabéis las ganas que me daban de ponerle algo en la boca para que se callara. Al final llegamos a "nuestra habitación", el coloco las cosas donde quería y luego dijo de prepararnos para salir al cine, le respondí con unos de mis sarcasmos que esta bien. **

**Después de eso paso creo que media hora y estábamos preparados. **

**Yo tenía una camisa de color roja normal y corriente con un pantalón vaquero negro y unas playeras rojas, iba normal. Me fije en Miroku, el iba también normal aunque se ponía un montón de perfume de hombre y yo me tenía que tapar la nariz ese olor era muy fuerte para mi olfato tan desarrollado **

**__ Miroku ¿Tienes que ponerte tanto de eso? – le decía enfadado ¡Es que no soportaba el olor! **

**__ Inuyasha con esto logras atraer a las chicas y yo pienso traer todas a mi – con una sonrisa de pervertido que aunque suene extraño para mi, me dio miedo ¿Cómo podía ser tan pervertido? Pero luego ¿educado, amable, sincero y todas esas cosas? No lo comprendía**

**__ Anda ponte un poco – ni me di cuenta se acercaba a mi y me echaba ese perfume por el cuello y mi pelo ¡Casi me asfixiaba del olor ese!**

**__ ¡Miroku no te pases con eso que no soporto el olor! – mientras que me ponía mi mano en la nariz, mirándolo enfadado ¡me ponía de los nervios! **

**__ Bueno vamonos que las chicas nos deben estar esperando – sonriendo con esa sonrisa pero la cosa es que… ya me estaba acostumbrando **

**Salimos de la habitación y el me seguía hablando de cosas que no entendía, pero en una parte de ahora nuestra conversación que me reí ¡sería posible! ¡Al final me cae bien Miroku! Será pervertido y todo eso, pero creo que es un buen amigo en el que confiar.**

**Seguíamos hablando cuando vimos a los demás esperándonos. Sesshomaru iba con unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa blanca, iba normal como nosotros. El que iba como un chulito era el lobo, Kouga. Porque llevaba pantalones vaqueros cortos, una camisa y enzima una chaqueta blanca, luego tenía unas playeras marrones ¡era un gran presumido ese lobo! Sango iba con una camisa de tirantes color naranja, unos pantalones vaqueros algo ajustado creo yo y unos zapatos de tacón mediano. Rin iba con una camisa larga que ponía "I Love You" con un pantalón vaquero acompañado de también unos zapatos de tacón medianos. Y Finalmente mire a Kagome, ella llevaba una falda corta de las que siempre lleva de color rosa y una camisa de tiras de color blanco, con una chaqueta enzima de color rosa también, en los pies llevaba unas botas marrones… va a ser raro esto… pero estaba hermosa con su cabello azabache sobre su hombro por cada lado y con esa sonrisa ¿pero que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba diciendo que estaba hermosa? Valla por dios este no soy yo.**

**__ bueno ya estamos todos ¿verdad? – decía Kagome con esa sonrisa que me ponían nervioso **

**__ Si todos ahora podemos irnos – decía Rin con una gran sonrisa, me preguntaba si siempre era tan activa**


	6. capitulo 6

**Capitulo 6 - ¿¡Inuyasha tiene una cita con Kikyo!?**

**Era todavía la madrugada pero el sol ya se podía ver entre las montañas del sur. En el cuarto de Kagome y Sango dormían placidamente, anoche se había pasado hablando sobre lo del cine y se habían acostado tarde.**

**El despertador de Kagome comenzaba a sonar, molestándoles a ellas ese sonido fastidioso. Kagome levanto la mano dormida, la movía intentando encontrar el reloj y cuando puso su mano sobre el despertador lo paro, luego se dio la media vuelta siguiendo durmiendo.**

**Sango abrió los ojos, media dormida, se estiro y se levanto de la cama. Miro a Kagome y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver que seguía durmiendo, hizo la cama y fue hacia ella comenzando a moverla**

**__ Vamos despierta dormilona que ya es hora – mientras que Sango sonreía divertidamente.**

**Kagome abrió un poco los ojos**

**__ mmm… 5 minutos más Sango – decía ella media dormida, volviendo a cerrar los ojos.**

**Sango suspiro, pero se le ocurrió algo. Fue al baño, cogio un pequeño vaso, lo lleno de agua, salió del baño, fue hasta Kagome y le tiro el agua por el pelo.**

**Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe levantándose**

**__ ¡¡Ahh!! ¡Está fría Sango! – se levanto con una gran rapidez y miraba a Sango medio enfadada.**

**Sango se reía **

**__ jajajaja pues mira sirvió para levantarte dormilona – decía riendo, no pudiendo parar.**

**__ ja, ja, ja – reía Kagome sarcásticamente pero luego ya si se reía de verdad y entraba en el baño**

**__ Ay dios que voy a hacer contigo Kagome – decía Sango aún riendo y suspirando**

**Kagome en el baño puso la bañera llena con agua caliente, se quito la ropa y se metía dentro.**

**Se quedo ahí por lo menos diez minutos ya que estaba relajada, hasta que oyó la voz de Sango llamándola. Miro el reloj que había en el baño y se asusto**

**__ ¡Ahhh! ¡Voy a llegar tarde! – gritaba asustada, mientras salía del baño.**

**Kagome se le daba bien vestirse rápido, ya que era costumbre. Se puso unos vaqueros azules con una camisa de manga larga blanca porque hacía frío hoy y de pies se puso unas pequeñas botas.**

**Se quito la toalla del pelo y ni cogio el secador, comenzó a peinárselo con rapidez hasta que termino de quitarse todos los enredos. Con todo esto salio del baño y vio la cara de Sango como diciéndole que no cambiaba **

**__ no me mire así ¡lo se! – mientras que salía y oía la risa de Sango**

**Sango llego rápido a la altura de ella**

**__ por dios Kagome si estuvieras sola llegarías tarde a todo – riendo.**

**__ que quieres soy muy despistada – con una gota en la cabeza mirándola.**

**Sango tan solo reía**

**Caminaron un buen rato, pero con rapidez, hasta que vieron la clase cerca, las dos suspiraron del alivio de que el profesor no había llegado**

**__ Y oye Kagome… ¿soñaste ayer con Inuyasha? – decía con sonrisa divertida.**

**Kagome la miro sonrojada**

**__ ¡n… n… no! ¿Por qué iba a soñar con el? – decía sonrojada mirándola.**

**Sango se le alargo más esa sonrisa**

**__ Porque ayer mientras dormías, entre sueños te oí decir "Inuyasha" "Inuyasha, no te vallas de mi lado" – imitándola, casi se reía.**

**La pobre Kagome se sonrojo esta vez como un tomate**

**__ ¿¿¿¡¡¡QUÉ!!!??? – Decía con un gran grito súper sonrojada**

**Una voz se quejo detrás de Kagome mientras se tapaba las orejas**

**__ ¡Kagome! ¡¿Tienes que gritar a esta altura del día?! – decía medio enfadado y extrañado al ver que Kagome estaba sonrojada.**

**Kagome se giro, mirando a Inuyasha muy sonrojada**

**__ Perdona Inuyasha… es solo que Sango dijo una tontería – le mandaba a Sango una mirada de "¡Mira la vergüenza que me has hecho pasar!"**

**Sango tan solo se río más**

**__ Yo no he dicho ninguna tontería, ha sido la verdad – guiñando el ojo mientras reía.**

**Un chico apareció detrás de Sango**

**__ parece que hoy estamos muy alegres ¿Verdad Sanguito? – mientras que sonreía con una sonrisa de pervertido y tocaba algo que no debía.**

**A Sango le salió una marca de enfado en la cabeza**

**__ Si Miroku… y tu sigues estando hoy igual… ¡No me toque pervertido! – dándole una cachetada que se quedo marcada en el cara de Miroku.**

**__ Ay eso dolió Sanguito – con pucheros pero sonriendo.**

**__ Pues más te dolerá si sigues así monje pervertido – con la mirada hacia otro lado enfadada.**

**Inuyasha y Kagome les miraron con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ No cambiaran – los dos a la vez lo dijeron, se miraron y se sonrojaron desviando la mirada.**

**__ Chicos hora de entrar – decía un profesor.**

**Los cuatro entraron y empezaba la clase. Al final era verdad lo que había dicho el profesor Train, que no se les iba a entrenar sino que también tendrían otras clases como ingles, historia, lengua, etc.**

**Las tres primeras horas se les paso lentas ya que habían sido aburridas, se encontraba ya en el recreo.**

**Kouga se acerco a Kagome.**

**__ Hola Kagome ¿Cómo estás? – sonriendo cogiéndola de las manos.**

**Kagome se sorprendió por eso.**

**__ Bien Kouga ¿y tú? – sonriéndole también, aún sorprendida de que Kouga la cogiera así.**

**__ muy bien Kagome, feliz por tu sonrisa, eres tan hermosa – sonriendo y entonces la abrazaba.**

**Kagome sonrojo**

**__ ¡Kouga! – sonrojada de que la abrazara así de repente.**

**Se oyó una voz enfadada detrás de ellos.**

**__ Oye lobo sarnoso ¡Suelta a Kagome! – decía Inuyasha enfadado, con una gran marca en la cabeza.**

**Kouga lo miro con cara de "vete anda"**

**__ déjame perro rabioso, que estoy muy a gusto así con Kagome – con los ojos cerrados, mientras lo decía en forma de sarcasmo.**

**Kagome fue la que se separo de sus brazos.**

**__ ¿Por qué os tenéis que llamar siempre así?**

**__ Porque le queda bien el apodo – dijeron los dos a la vez y luego se miraron enfadados.**

**Sango se acerco**

**__ sois igualitos dios, no cambiáis – noto algo en su trasero y al instante le daba una cachetada a Miroku – y tu tampoco cambias MONJE – mirándolo enfadada.**

**__ jejeje es que no lo puedo evitar Sanguito – con una gota en la cabeza y riéndose un poco.**

**Sesshomaru se acerco con Rin, pero tenía a alguien pegado a su brazo, pero ni se inmutaba.**

**Miroku miro a Sesshomaru.**

**__ Hola Sesshomaru… valla ¿ya la tienes pegada a tu lado?**

**Sesshomaru suspiro.**

**__ si… no se separa de mí.**

**La chica miro a todos.**

**__ Hola ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Kagura ¿os acordáis de mi?**

**__ "Como no vamos acordarnos si siempre estas pegada a Sesshomaru" – pensaba Rin enfadada –**

**Sango la miro.**

**__ Ah si ya me acuerdo de ti Kagura ¿Tu estas junto a Kikyo, verdad? – decía Sango mirándola, en verdad no le gustaba mucho Kagura.**

**__ Si, somos buenas amigas y aquí viene – sonreía con una sonrisa seria, así era ella.**

**Y como decía Kikyo se acercaba a ellos, iba para el punto de todos los chicos de ahí "muy guapa", aunque lo era. Venía con unos vaqueros ajustados con una camisa de color rosa de manga larga, todos la miraban. Llego finalmente hasta el grupo.**

**__ Hola a todos ¿Cómo estáis? – decía sonriendo, con una sonrisa "amable".**

**__ Bien – respondieron todos, aunque sin ganas.**

**Kikyo sonrió.**

**__ Me alegro – se acerco hasta Kagome – ¿estás bien de lo de ayer? – "parecía" estar "preocupada" mirando a Kagome.**

**Kagome la miro**

**__ ¿eh? Si tranquila, Inuyasha me salvo a tiempo – sonriéndole.**

**Kikyo miro a Inuyasha.**

**__ Si… Inuyasha es muy ágil… tuviste suerte… Kagome – eso sonó extraño para Kagome**

**Luego Kikyo fue caminando hacia Inuyasha, iba como coqueta y se paro en frente de el**

**__ Hola Inuyasha… quería preguntarte algo – le decía, con una voz que parecía tímida.**

**Inuyasha se puso nervioso, no se creía que Kikyo se le acercaría.**

**__ D… d… dime – decía sonrojado mirándola.**

**Kikyo sonrió al verlo así.**

**__ me estaba preguntando… si te gustaría salir hoy conmigo, ya sabes… ir al cine, comer por ahí… ¿te apetecería? – le decía ahora de forma coqueta.**

**Inuyasha se sorprendió más que ella le pidiera eso ¿Acaso eso era una cita? ¿Le estaba pidiendo a el una cita? **

**__ ¿De verdad que me lo estás pidiendo a mi? – sorprendido y sonrojado a más no poder.**

**Kikyo volvió a sonreír.**

**__ Claro a quien más se lo pediría… ¿aceptas? Aunque si no quieres… se una pena… porque me gustaría salir contigo… I-n-u-y-a-s-h-a – le dijo cada palabra con suavidad.**

**Todos pensaron que Inuyasha no aceptaría, ya que el decía que no era de eso. Pero se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta que Inuyasha fue a decir.**

**__ Claro Kikyo ¿a qué hora te recojo? – decía sonrojado mirándola.**

**Kikyo hizo una sonrisa de victoria.**

**__ Mm… ¿que tal después de las clases? – Guiñándole el ojo.**

**Inuyasha asintió.**

**__ V…v…vale como quieras – sonriéndole sonrojado.**

**Kikyo se acerco más a el.**

**__ Pues entonces hasta dentro de 3 horas más… Inuyasha – sonriendo – hasta después – dándole un beso en la mejilla y comenzando a caminar para irse – adiós chicos – sonriendo y siguiendo caminando.**

**Kagome en todo ese rato había desviado la mirada, aunque no supo porque se sentía así ¿acaso sentía celos? Pero ella pensaba que no tenía porque, porque Inuyasha era tan solo su amigo, tan solo su amigo, nada más… pero pareció que la otra parte de Kagome no se quedo bien con eso.**

**Después de eso sonó la sirena, nadie hablo del tema de la cita de Kikyo e Inuyasha. Las tres horas para todos menos a Kagome le pasaron rápido, pero a ella con lentitud porque no dejaba de estar en sus pensamientos.**

**Salían todos y hablaba con Sango, pero luego se distrajo al oír a Inuyasha diciéndole adiós a ellas y veía que Kikyo le esperaba en la salida del edificio.**

**El se paraba a su lado, le decía que ya podían irse y se iban, mientras que Kikyo inesperadamente le cogía de la mano.**

**Kagome los miraba como se iban, no sabía porque sentía su corazón apretado. Pero la voz de Sango la saco de sus pensamientos**

**__ Kagome… ¿estás bien? – decía ella preocupada al ver a su amiga así.**

**Kagome le sonrió**

**__ Claro Sango, estoy perfecta ¿Por qué? – le decía sonriendo con una sonrisa falsa que hasta ella se sorprendió.**

**Sango se preocupo más, ya la conocía como para saber que esa sonrisa era falsa.**

**__ es que… te noto despistada – decía ella preocupada.**

**__ Sango, sabes que yo soy despistada – riendo falsamente.**

**Sango iba a decir algo pero Kouga las interrumpió.**

**__ Oye chicas ¿Les seguimos? – decía Kouga con una sonrisa.**

**Las dos le miraron.**

**__ ¿Seguirle? ¿Por qué? – decían las dos a la vez.**

**Miroku y Sesshomaru se acercaron.**

**__ Es que se nos ha ocurrido seguirles, vamos chicas únanse.**

**__ Cierto – dijeron a la vez Miroku y Sesshomaru.**

**Kagome y Sango pusieron una cara que eso no debía a hacerse, pero Kagome entonces le intereso. Quería saber como le iría a Inuyasha con Kikyo.**

**__ Vale yo me apunto – decía Kagome decida.**

**Sango se sorprendió.**

**__ Bueno… Si Kagome se apunta yo también… venga vayamos antes de que los perdamos de vista – decía Sango aún sorprendida por la respuesta de su amiga.**

**Kouga sonrió.**

**__ ¡Pues vamos! ¡A Espiar! – sonriendo divertidamente**

**El y Miroku levantaron las manos, Sesshomaru solo se quedo serio, el quería ir también para saber como el iría a Inuyasha. Era su hermano y se preocupaba. Sango los miro con una gota en la cabeza mientras miraba a Kagome; y Kagome tan solo miraba hacia donde aún se les veía pero lejos. Tenía el presentimiento que debía quedarse y no seguirlos o iba sufrir pero no hizo caso a su corazón y camino junto a sus amigos decidida.**

**CONTINUARA. **


	7. capitulo 7

**Capitulo 7 – Espionaje.**

**Después de decidir de ir a espiar a Inuyasha con Kikyo, iban con cuidado de que no les detectaran. Inuyasha era un Hanyuo y podría sentir la presencia y el olor de ellos; y Kikyo una sacerdotisa que podría sentir la presencia de ellos.**

**En una casi los pillaban, pero se escondieron en un callejón.**

**Suspiraron de alivio de que no les vieran.**

**__ Esto esta siendo difícil chicos, deberíamos rendirnos – decía Sango suspirando del alivio.**

**Kouga la miro.**

**__ ¡De eso nada! No vamos a rendirnos ¿verdad Kagome? – Decía Kouga, mirando a Kagome sonriendo.**

**Kagome distraída asintió mientras estaba un poco asomada mirando hacia donde caminaban nuevamente Kikyo e Inuyasha.**

**Sesshomaru se quedo pensativo.**

**__ Creo que Sango tiene razón en rendirnos, porque Inuyasha y Kikyo pueden detectarnos fácilmente – Decía Sesshomaru, con su voz seria y fría de siempre.**

**Kouga suspiro.**

**__ En eso es verdad… ¿Entonces que hacemos? Debe de haber algo para que no nos detecten – Decía Kouga medio pensativo.**

**Miroku entonces se le encendió la bombilla de que tenía una idea.**

**__ ¡Tengo una idea! – Decía sonriendo.**

**Todos le miraron.**

**__ Habla Miroku – Decían todos, curiosos de saber esa idea.**

**Miroku asintió.**

**__ Tengo esto ¡las pulseras! – Sacando unas pulseras de perlas.**

**Todos le miraron con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**__ ¿Las pulseras? ¿Y que tiene que ver esas pulseras normales, Miroku? – Respondieron todos, suspirando.**

**Miroku sonrío de oreja a oreja.**

**__ No son unas pulseras normarles, si nos ponemos estas pulseras no detectaran nuestra presencia y ni nuestro olor ¡Son súper efectivas! – Decía sonriendo.**

**__ ¿Y porque no lo dijiste hace rato? – Le miraron todos asesinadamente.**

**Miroku hizo una sonrisa nerviosa.**

**__ Jijiji se me olvido – Con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**Todos cayeron al estilo anime, con una gota en la cabeza entre un suspiro de que no tenia remedio.**

**__ ¿Qué estabas pensando monje para olvidarte? – Pregunto Sesshomaru, suspirando.**

**__ ¿En que estaba pensando? Bueno estaba pensando en chicas en bañador, en como hacer mis pedidos de citas y… ¡Ah si! Y comprar una revista – Sonriendo de oreja a oreja.**

**Todos volvieron a caer al estilo anime, pensaron que Miroku era Miroku, que esa había sido una pregunta tonta de que estaría pensando el pervertido de Miroku.**

**__ Monje pervertido – Susurro Sango con una marca de enfado en la cabeza.**

**__ Bueno danos ya esas pulseras Miroku o los perderemos – Decía Kagome suspirando.**

**__ Oh claro aquí tenéis – Sacaba más pulseras de perlas y se lo daba a cada uno.**

**Ya luego de un momento todos tenían en sus manos derechas las pulseras y se decidieron a retomar otra vez el camino para seguir a Inuyasha y Kikyo, esta vez no se daban cuenta de la presencia de los "espías"**

**Caminaban hasta que vieron que se habían parado en el cine y miraban que película elegir. Los "espías" estaban escondidos entre la gente mirando.**

**__ Conociendo a Inuyasha, dirá que no a una película de romance – Decía Sesshomaru, seguro de si mismo.**

**Todos asintieron mientras que miraban. Sesshomaru y Kouga pusieron atentos los oídos para ver que decía Inuyasha o Kikyo**

**Kikyo miro a Inuyasha**

**__ ¿Podemos ver esa película? – Mientras señalaba a una de romance - ¿Podemos… Inu? – Decía ella sensualmente.**

**Inuyasha se sonrojo que lo llamara por "Inu".**

**__ Claro Kikyo, vayamos a ver esa – Mientras le sonreía sonrojado.**

**Kikyo saco una sonrisa de victoria.**

**__ Pues vamos Inu, o empezara sin nosotros – Guiñándole el ojo pero diciéndolo de forma sensual y agarrándole el brazo para que entraran ya, cosa que provoco otro sonrojo en Inuyasha.**

**Todos a escondidas vieron eso, sorprendidos y más los que podían oírlos desde lejos. Pensaban que Inuyasha se había dejado caer fácilmente en el coqueteo de Kikyo.**

**__ Mi hermano a caído en sus redes ¡Será posible! – Decía Sesshomaru, sorprendido.**

**Kouga asintió.**

**__ Es que Sesshomaru, ese perro rabioso siempre ha sido un tonto – Decía Kouga sarcásticamente, pero también sorprendido.**

**__ Bueno ¿Qué hacemos? ¿Entramos? O ¿Nos quedamos aquí? – Decía Miroku, también sorprendido.**

**__ Entramos – Dijo Kagome de repente, le estaba doliendo el pecho, pero se estaba aguantando.**

**Sango miro a Kagome preocupada.**

**__ ¿Estás segura Kagome? – Decía Sango preocupada por su amiga.**

**Kagome asintió.**

**__ Pues entremos entonces – Decía Kouga.**

**Los demás asintieron, pagaron por la película que era "El diario de Noah". A los chicos hicieron una mueca de desagradable porque era una película de puro romance y Sango y Kagome no dijeron nada, a ellas les gustaba esas películas.**

**Entraron en la sala donde se pondría la película y se sentaron a los últimos para que Kikyo e Inuyasha que estaban en el medio de la sala no los vieran.**

**Empezaron a salir la publicidad, Kagome no hacia caso de nada de la publicidad, tenía sus ojos en donde estaba Inuyasha y no los desviaba.**

**Miraba como hablaban Kikyo e Inuyasha y no le gustaba como estaba Kikyo pegada a el, como una lapa y lo peor es que Inuyasha no se negaba a eso, cuando en verdad el siempre se negaba a que se le acercasen mucho.**

**__ **_**Será que… ¿te has enamorado de ella Inuyasha? ¿Por eso no te niegas ni nada? ¿Por eso aceptas? Kikyo… ¡Te odio! – **_**Dijo pensando, pero de repente se sorprendió de lo último que había dicho en sus pensamientos - **_**¿He dicho que la odio? ¿Acaso estoy celosa? Eso es imposible… Inuyasha tan solo es un amigo para mi… ¿Verdad?... Si… lo es… ¿Verdad? **_**– Estaba confundida en sus pensamientos, no sabiendo realmente porque estaba celosa si no "sentía nada" por Inuyasha.**

**La película comenzó ahora, salía una persona en una barca y comenzaba a contar su historia, de la mujer que tenía en ese cuarto que no le reconocía y que siempre cada día le leía ese diario que la haría volver a el. Kouga, Sesshomaru y Miroku miraban hacia otro lado, como mirando a Kikyo e Inuyasha, no tenían ganas de ver películas de romance. Sango miraba la película prestándole atención, hasta le salía alguna lágrima al ver que Allie no recordaba a Noah, Sango era un poco sensible con las películas de romance. Y Kagome no prestaba atención a la película, siempre había deseado ir a verla pero ahora no se sentía con ganas de verla al estar mirando a aquellos dos.**

**Se fijaba como Kikyo se apoyaba en el hombro de Inuyasha mirando a la película, pero de vez en cuando se miraban y se sonrían, Kagome sentía las ganas de salir de ahí.**

**Después de un rato la película termino en esa parte que decía el libro de que Allie decía "Oh Noah, te he echado de menos" y los dos se miraban con puro amor y se besaban; Noah dijo en sus pensamientos "Está enfermedad me la llevara siempre a otro lugar, pero mientras nuestro amor siga siendo firme, nunca vencerán nuestras barreras y volveremos a encontrarnos para amarnos".**

**Todas las chicas con ese pensamiento, derramaron esa lágrima como de "que bonito". Kikyo lo hizo también pero para que Inuyasha la mirara y se la quitara; y así lo hizo Inuyasha. Sango estaba con un pañuelo que había dado Miroku y Kagome tan solo con la miraba desviada.**

**Ya después todos comenzaron a salir, los cinco esperaron a que Inuyasha y Kikyo salieran primero para que no les vieran y luego salieron ellos, siguiéndoles nuevamente. La película había tardado mucho en terminar y ya era como las ocho de la noche.**

**Inuyasha y Kikyo volvían para la academia al igual que los demás detrás un poco lejos. Iban cogidos de la mano, aunque Kikyo más bien iba cogida del brazo de Inuyasha.**

**Llegaron hasta un parque primero y se asomaron en un sitio alto para ver el resto de la ciudad, las estrellas y la luna que empezaban a verse en el cielo.**

**Hablaban entre los dos, Inuyasha con un poco de vergüenza y Kikyo como si nada.**

**Los demás miraban escondidos tras unos árboles, ya comenzaban aburrirse un poco de espiar ya que además habían notado que Kagome estaba algo rara, como más despistada de lo que era y eso preocupaba mucho a Sango.**

**En una parte de donde Kikyo e Inuyasha estaban hablando, Kikyo cogió por sorpresa a Inuyasha y lo besaba, con los ojos cerrados. **

**Todos se sorprendieron de lo lanzada que había sido Kikyo, pero de lo que más se sorprendieron fue que Inuyasha después de la sorpresa, cerraba los ojos y le correspondía, mientras la cogía por la cintura.**

**Todos estaban muy sorprendidos, pero de repente Sesshomaru y Kouga notaron un olor a sal, se viraron y vieron a Kagome que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos que intentaba retenerlas, preocupándose los dos y los demás al darse cuenta.**

**__ Per… Perdon… eme… y…o… tengo… que ¡irme! – Decía Kagome que al decir eso, salio corriendo a toda prisa, mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.**

**Todos se preocuparon.**

**__ ¡¡Kagome_Chan!! – dijeron todos preocupados.**

**Kikyo besaba a Inuyasha, pero abrió un poco los ojos y vio a lo lejos como Kagome desaparecía entre los árboles y sus amigos la llamaban. Entonces entre el beso, le salio una sonrisa de victoria, desde el principio había sabido que los seguían y quería darle una lección a Kagome.**

**__ **_**Je, esto ha sido fácil… Inuyasha has caído rápidamente en mis brazos… y eso será lo más peor para ti y tu Kagome… verás lo que es sufrir… tan solo espera **_**– Decía Kikyo pensando y sonriendo con una sonrisa maligna, volviendo a cerrar los ojos, para seguir besándose con Inuyasha.**

**Todos pensaron que necesitarían la ayuda de Inuyasha para buscar a Kagome, así que se decidieron a salir.**

**__ ¡Inuyasha! ¡Inuyasha! – Decían todos corriendo hacía el.**

**Inuyasha los oyó y se separo de Kikyo sonrojado y mirando a sus amigos.**

**__ ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué hacéis aquí y porqué tenéis esa cara? – Mirándolos medio enfadado que lo molestasen.**

**Sango fue la que se acerco más a Inuyasha al llegar, con una cara de preocupada.**

**__ ¡Inuyasha ayúdanos a buscar a Kagome por favor! – Decía preocupada.**

**Inuyasha se confundió con eso.**

**__ ¿Ah Kagome? ¿Ir a buscarla? ¿Por qué? – Decía sorprendido por la cara de preocupación de Sango.**

**__ Verás Inuyasha… te hemos estado siguiendo todo el rato, para haber como te iría con la señorita Kikyo, entonces se besaron y la señorita Kagome se puso mal y salió corriendo de aquí – Decía Miroku, también preocupado.**

**Sesshomaru hablo ahora.**

**__ Tienes que ayudarnos a buscarla, somos pocos y deberemos separarnos para buscarla – Decía Sesshomaru serio.**

**Kouga hablo ahora preocupado.**

**__ Cierto perro, Kagome puede estar en peligro si la atacan o algo, ya sabes por si se mete por una calle desierta o algo… ¡ayúdanos! – Decía Kouga, preocupado.**

**__ Pero Kagome es una sacerdotisa, que se las arregle sola ¿no creéis? – Decía Kikyo sarcásticamente.**

**__ ¡Imposible Kikyo! ¡Kagome no es como tú! ¡Ella es principiante con sus poderes y además no tiene flechas a manos! – Decía enfadada Sango, no se fiaba de Kikyo.**

**__ Pero… - Inuyasha no la dejo ya hablar.**

**__ Lo siento Kikyo, pero debo irme, ya hablaremos vale – El estaba preocupado por Kagome y sin pensárselo salió corriendo. **

**Kikyo se sorprendió que Inuyasha no pasase de ellos y que fuera además a buscar a Kagome, se fue echando humos, cosa que a todos les pareció perfecto que Inuyasha se le negara esta vez.**

**Sesshomaru recordó algo.**

**__ Monje – Llamando la atención de Miroku – usted dijo que estás pulseras impedían que sintiesen nuestras energías y el olor… ¿verdad?**

**Miroku asintió.**

**__ Si… ¿Por qué? – Curioso.**

**__ Porque entonces Inuyasha ni nosotros podremos encontrarla a caso que ella se quite la pulsera – Lo había recordado ahora de repente.**

**Miroku se quedo un momento pensativo y luego puso una cara de más de preocupación**

**__ ¡Tienes razón Sesshomaru! Dios… espero que la señorita Kagome se quite la pulsera – Decía preocupado y más de que Inuyasha no lo supiera porque ya se había ido.**

**__ Kagome – Susurro Sango muy preocupada – ¡Bueno busquemos nosotros también, lleven el móvil a mano, para avisar si alguien la a encontrado! – Deseaba que Kagome lo tuviera, pero recordó que lo había dejado en la habitación de ellas.**

**Todos asintieron y se separaron cada uno por un sitio. **

**Más adelante Inuyasha corría y pensaba.**

**__ **_**Oh Kagome**_** donde te has metido… no puedo sentir tu olor ni nada… ¡maldita sea! – Decía pensando y ahora dijo en voz alta - ¡¡Kagome donde estás!! ¡¡Kagome!!**

**Continuara…**


	8. capitulo 8

**Capitulo 8 ~*~ Te protegeré y ¿¡Una misión!?**

_**/Primera persona Kagome/**_

**Vi ese beso y no se que paso en mi interior, me dolió profundamente el corazón que me tuve que agarrar el pecho. Sentí las lágrimas salir de mis ojos y cayendo por mi mejilla ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me ponía así? Inuyasha era tan solo un amigo ¿verdad?... pero… ¿Por qué ese beso me dolió? ¿Qué me ocurre? ¡¡Quiero saberlo!!**

**Me levante de donde estaba sentada viendo esa escena, sentí la mirada de Kouga, Sesshomaru, Miroku y Sango, noté que me miraban con preocupación.**

**__ L…o sie…nto… n…o puedo… quedarme más…. M…e voy – Al terminar de decir eso, que me había costado, cogí todas mis fuerzas y salí corriendo a toda prisa.**

**Oí los gritos de mis amigos.**

**__ ¡¡Kagome_Chan!! ¡¡Kagome_Chan!! – Oí desde a lo lejos lo preocupaban que estaban, pero no les hice caso, seguí corriendo.**

**Corría entre los árboles a toda prisa, hasta yo misma me sorprendía por la velocidad en que corría. Al cabo de un rato salí de los árboles, corriendo hacia la salida del parque. **

**Una vez fuera no sabía hacia donde iba pero me daba igual, quería calmar ese dolor que tenía en mi interior.**

**Al cabo de un rato, que no supe cuando estuve corriendo me pare como en un callejón, jadeaba del cansancio, pero a la vez lloraba, termine cayendo de rodillas tapándome la cara, intentando de alguna manera parar este llanto. **

**Lloraba desde hace un buen rato y ya se me estaban agotando las lágrimas, cuanto note una mano sobre mi hombro. Por un momento pensé que sería Inuyasha ¿Es que no podía dejar de pensar en él? Pero no, no era el. Era otro y con unos cuantos más. **

**Me lo imagine enseguida de que no eran buenos por sus caras, me dio pánico y me levante enseguida ¡Que tonta era! ¡Como podía meterme en un callejón a esta hora! ¡La hora de los matones! **

**Oí que uno hablaba, eran tres.**

**__ Que chica tan guapa ¿verdad tío? – Decía uno de ellos, no me gustaba esa sonrisa.**

**__ Si tío ¿Qué haces sola nena? – Tampoco me gusto la sonrisa de ese**

**El jefe hablo, lo parecía que era el jefe.**

**__ Cierto ¿no sabes que esta es nuestra hora? ¿Quieres venirte con nosotros? – El jefe me daba más miedo.**

**Yo negué con la cabeza, iba a salir corriendo pero el jefe me agarro del brazo.**

**__ ¡¡No suéltame!! – Grité asustada y pensé en Inuyasha por un momento.**

**__ Jajajaja ¿A dónde ibas guapa? – Mientras me apretaba el brazo y que además me hacía daño.**

**__ ¿Jugamos con ella jefe? – Decía el segundo que había hablado antes.**

**__ Anda jefe, hace tiempo que no tenemos algo tan hermoso – Decía el primero que hablo antes también, me estaban dando mucho miedo.**

**El jefe sonrió.**

**__ Si… pero primero jugare yo – Con una sonrisa malvada y de pervertido que no me gusto para nada.**

**Yo con el miedo, la mano derecha que tenía suelta le fui a dar una cachetada cuando vi que me iba besar y logre darle pero hubo un problema, se enfado. Me tiro contra la pared que hasta me dolió y me cogió las dos manos, sentí que la pulsera que tenía en la mano derecha se me había caído antes al chocar contra la pared, pero no me dio importancia, lo que me dio importancia fue el, me dio miedo cuando se me acerco y me besaba con sus asquerosos labios.**

**Derramé lágrimas que aún me quedaban, note como me tocaba la pierna pero yo cerré los ojos, no quería ver nada de eso, lo único que pude pensar fue en el, en Inuyasha.**

**Pero entonces note un gran viento y en unos segundos no sentía el peso de ese tío, abrí los ojos y le ví, ví al que había pensando ahora, mi salvación había sido el.**

**__ Inu…ya… sha – Susurré, aún no reaccionaba del todo, pero me alegraba mucho de verlo y de lo más importante, es que vino a buscarme y ayudarme.**

_**/Primera Persona Inuyasha/**_

**En cuanto ellos me dijeron que fuera tras Kagome, no lo dude para nada. Me dijeron que estaba llorando y me preocupe preguntándome el porque.**

**Esta vez tuve que negarme a Kikyo, oí como se enfadaba pero no me importo. Lo que me importo es encontrar a Kagome y que estuviera bien.**

**Algo dentro de mi o mejor dicho mi corazón me decía que debía cuidarla y protegerla.**

**Yo corría, pero no tan rápido para sentir el olor de ella o su energía ¿¡Pero que ocurría aquí!? ¡No sentía su energía ni su olor! ¡Era como si se hubiera esfumado!**

**Pare a preguntar un montón si la habían visto, tuve que describirla claro y unos cuantos me habían dicho que ella había salido del parque corriendo. Sin pensármelo dos veces salí corriendo.**

**Llevaba un buen rato buscándola, intentando oler su aroma, pero nada y esto ya me estaba desesperando y preocupándome, era tarde y asustaba, si asustaba por lo increíble que suene pero estaba asustado si a ella le hubiera pasado cualquier cosa.**

**Ya estaba por dar una pared de la desesperación que tenía, cuando de repente sentí su olor y su energía ¡Al fin! Había pensando, aún había un milagro eso me lo decía mi corazón.**

**Salí corriendo hacía donde la sentía hasta que la vi allí tirada en el suelo y ¿¡un tío sobre ella!? ¡¡¡Enzima besándola!!! ¡¡Yo a ese le voy a partir la boca por estar haciéndole eso!!! Fui más rápido y cuando llegue le di un puñetazo a ese miserable que se atrevía a hacerle daño y a tocarla.**

**Me puse delante de ella para protegerla de cualquier cosa, no dejaría que esos tíos la tocaran o le hicieran daño.**

**__ Inu… ya… Sha – Me decía ella en un susurro que pude oírla, notaba que aún no reaccionaba pero parecía feliz de que fuera buscarla y yo me sentía aliviado de haber llegado a tiempo.**

**__ ¡¡¿¿Jefe está bien??!! – Decían esos dos, yo les miraba tan solo con enfado.**

**El tío ese que pegue, que como decían ellos, el jefe, se levanto y miro con enfado.**

**__ ¡Tú! ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Como te atreves a interrumpir o golpearme!! – Estaba muy enfadado, pero ohhh no imagina ese tío lo enfadado que estoy yo.**

**__ ¿¡Quién soy!? Pues para tu información, me llamo ¡Inuyasha! ¡Y claro que te interrumpo no dejare que la toques o le hagas daños, antes tendrás que matarme! Si puedes claro – Lo último lo susurre con sarcasmo, un humano no me haría daño como me lo haría un demonio u otro tipo de cosa con algún poder.**

**__ Ohh ¡Claro que te matare, maldito! – Decía enfadado y venía hacía mi, dispuesto a pegarme.**

**Pero yo le esquive con facilidad y a mi velocidad; y cuando lo cogí por la guardia baja le dí un puñetazo tan fuerte que lo estampe contra la pared y le deje inconciente. Mire a los otros dos a haber si también querían lo mismo pero al parecer no, decidieron huir como cobardes**

**__ ¡Fhes! Cobardes y debiluchos – Dije con sarcasmo, me acerque a Kagome y le tendí la mano - ¿Estás bien? – Dije preocupado por ella.**

**Ella me miro por un momento, ví que de sus ojos chocolates le salían lágrimas y como de repente se levantaba con mi ayuda y me abrazaba con fuerza. **

**Sentía como temblaba, supuse que se había asustado mucho y la abrase con fuerza pero con cuidado para que notara que estaba ahí, a su lado.**

**__ Tranquila… ya estoy aquí, no hay nada que temer… Kagome – Mientras que acariciaba su cabello, que ahora me parecía muy suave y además que olía muy bien; olía a rosas.**

**Ella solo sollozo un poco apoyando su cabeza en mi pecho y yo tan solo la calmaba y le decía ya había pasado todo, que estaba a su lado para… ¿protegerla? Si… para protegerla de cualquier cosa, no dejaría que nadie le tocase un pelo de su cabeza.**

**Kagome dejo después de un rato de sollozar y me miro, aún sus ojos tenía restos de lágrimas, dios mío… parecía tan débil entre mis brazos, que no podía dejarla ir o la perdería. Levante mi mano y con mi dedo con cuidado le quite esas lágrimas de sus ojos y ví luego que ella se sonrojaba al hacer yo eso, tan solo pude sonreír. **

**Comencé a pensar algo, Kagome era distinta a Kikyo; Kagome siempre sonreía y era muy buena con los demás, demasiado. Y Kikyo era fría, no sonreía mucho y parecía que no le importaban muchos las cosas ¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué me siento bien cuando estoy con Kagome? ¿Qué tiene ella que me atrae tanto? ¡Dios mío me voy a volver loco!**

**__ Gracias… Inuyasha… por haberte molestado en ir a por mí – Me decía ella, parecía avergonzada, yo tan solo sonreí.**

**__ No tienes que darme las gracias, cuando los chicos me dijeron que habías salido corriendo, me preocupe mucho y sin pensármelo salí a tu busca – Sonriéndole, dios mío, ella había conseguido cambiar muchas cosas en mi y en muy poco tiempo. Kagome tenía un corazón puro, de gran pureza.**

**__ De… ¿De verdad? – Me decía ella sorprendida.**

**__ Si o sino no estaría aquí… ¿no crees? – Sonreí para que viera que no estaba diciendo ninguna mentira.**

**Ella tan solo asintió y entonces yo me decidí a decirle algo que quería decirle desde hace un rato**

**__ Kagome… quiero que sepas… que te protegeré… seré como se dice tu escudo, no dejare que nadie te toque ¿si? – Le sonreí nuevamente, aún estábamos abrazados.**

**Ella me miro sorprendida por lo que yo le había dicho y luego asentía, sonrojada por así decirlo como un tomate que hasta me hizo pensar que estaba muy bonita así.**

**__ Pues es una promesa y yo las promesas las cumplo – La abrace un poco más y luego me separe un poco – Bueno será mejor que volvamos, los demás estaban muy preocupados por ti.**

**Ella tan solo me asintió de nuevo, le dije que se subiera a mi espalda. Ella claro, se extraño pero yo le dije que si confiaba en mi y ella como respuesta asintió con una sonrisa tierna, se subió a mi espalda con mi ayuda, le dije que se agarrara fuerte y comencé a correr rápido.**

**Me sorprendía realmente lo rápido que nos habíamos vuelto "amigos", yo que hace unos días me sentaba fatal ella y no me gustaba su olor, ahora era todo distinto.**

**Ella también parecía estar sorprendida, pero más bien sentía que estaba feliz de que yo confiara en ella y yo también me sentía feliz de que al fin no estaba solo, que tenía a todos a mi lado y especialmente a ella, a Kagome.**

**Después de un rato llegamos a la academia, vi a todos en la entrada y aunque estuviera yo aún algo lejos parecían aliviados de que la encontrara.**

**Llegamos al fin hasta ellos y yo ayudaba a bajar a Kagome de mi espalda.**

**__ ¡¡Kagome!! – Sango fue corriendo hasta Kagome y la abrazaba, se notaba que Sango le tenía mucho cariño a Kagome.**

**__ Tranquila Sango… estoy bien… Inuyasha llego a tiempo a salvarme – Decía ella sonriendo, intentando calmar a Sango.**

**__ Nunca más vuelvas a salir así corriendo ¿vale? Me tenías muy preocupada si te habría pasado algo – madre mía la bronca que Sango le echaba a Kagome, daba hasta miedo.**

**Miroku se acerco a mí.**

**__ Menos mal que la encontraste Inuyasha, al parecer la señorita Kagome se quito la pulsera y la detectaste.**

**__ ¿La pulsera? – Dije yo, ya que no sabía lo de la pulsera esa.**

**Hablo Sesshomaru ahora.**

**__ Si, Kagome tenía una pulsera en la mano, como está – Enseñando el la suya, que ya se la había quitado – y cuando se la quito tu ya pudiste sentir su olor y su energía.**

**Yo me sorprendí.**

**__ ¡Valla! Así que era la pulsera la que no me dejaba sentir su olor ¿y porque no me lo dijeron? Estaba desesperado buscándola.**

**__ Porque te saliste corriendo rápido, perro – Decía el lobo, bueno Kouga sarcásticamente.**

**Yo tan solo le mire con una cara sarcástica también, pero luego ví a Kagome, como aún Sango le estaba regañando, supongo que estará toda la noche regañándola, suspire tan solo.**

**~-~_______ A la mañana Siguiente___________~-~**

**Todos estábamos ya en la clase, yo hablando al lado de Miroku junto a Sango y Kagome, hasta que vino el profesor Train y nos sentábamos cada uno en su sitio.**

**__ Bien hola alumnos, hoy haremos una cosa distinta a lo que hacemos siempre, como esta academia sirve para entrenaros, haréis misiones para así poder entrenar ¿es mejor no creen? – Decía el profesor Train y eso nos sorprendió, pero todos dijimos el "si".**

**__ Pues veamos formaremos los grupos y yo os diré a donde tenéis que ir para ayudar a personas en apuros.**

**Train estuvo ahí formando los grupos y menos mal que a mi me toco junto a Sango, Miroku y Kagome; y más con Kagome para así poder protegerla de cualquier cosa, recuerden que se lo había prometido.**

**Todos los grupos se habían ido y tan solo quedábamos nosotros cuatro, Train se acerco a nosotros.**

**__ Bueno chicos os toca a vosotros ¿estáis preparados para la misión?**

**__ Si – Dijimos los cuatro, oh claro que estábamos preparados y yo más.**

**Train tan solo sonrío.**

**__ Bien pues haber – Miro en unos papeles que tenía – valla a ustedes os toco el difícil, tenéis que ayudar a este Kitzune yukai de los hermanos del trueno, Hitén y Matén.**

**__ Valla los hermanos del trueno, dicen que son difíciles – Dijo Miroku, el siempre el más listo del equipo.**

**__ Si, por eso debéis tener cuidado chicos, os daré estás armas.**

**Entonces a Miroku primero le dio un báculo de monje y unos pergaminos, luego a Sango le dio un bumerang grande que hasta me sorprendía que ella pudiera con eso, yo podría… pero bueno. A Kagome le dio un arco y un montón de flechas, Train le dijo que tuviera cuidado, pero yo le dije que yo me encargaría de que no le pasase nada.**

**__ Por cierto Inuyasha, tu padre me envío esto para que te lo diera – Sacando una espada, ¡No me lo podía creer! ¡Era Tessaiga, la espada de mi padre!**

**__ La espada de mi padre – Sorprendido.**

**__ Exacto, me dijo que era para ti, que te la regalaba. También dijo que tú serias capaz de usarla y ahora lo veo claro que si – Me sonreía. Yo tan solo asentí, la cogí y la enganche a mi kimono de piel de ratas de fuego.**

**__ Bueno pues entonces vallan, os deseo buena suerte muchachos.**

**Todos tan solo asentimos y salíamos de la academia, para ir a esa misión y estaba claro que los que iban a salir victoriosos seriamos nosotros, oh claro que ganaremos, ¡Ya lo veréis!**

**Continuara…**


	9. capitulo 9

**Capitulo 9: Shippo aparece y Kagome es secuestrada por los hermanos del trueno.**

**El grupito iba caminando por un bosque intentando encontrar al niño que pedía auxilio, pero se les resultaba difícil, ya que la carta no indicaba exactamente donde estaba. Solo decía que estaba en el bosque.**

**__ ¡Ahh! ¡Cuando encuentre a ese niño le voy a dar una lección por no indicar el lugar e-x-a-c-t-o!!! – Decía Inuyasha muy enfadado ya no pudiendo calmar su paciencia.**

**__ ¡Inuyasha! Es un niño, es normal que no sepa indicar el lugar exacto – Decía Kagome intentando calmarlo.**

**__ Cierto Inuyasha, debemos tener una gran paciencia – Decía Miroku con los ojos cerrados.**

**__ Aunque no tanta paciencia Miroku, aún es temprano, el mediodía en verdad y se nos puede hacer de noche – Decía Sango con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ Mm… en eso tienes razón Sanguito… oigan ¿Y si comemos? Para descansar un poco de esta caminata – Decía Miroku parándose y mirándolos a ellos 3.**

**__ Ay si por favor, estoy agotada – Decía Kagome que en verdad ya estaba cansada de caminar.**

**__ No es mala idea, comamos y descansemos – Decía Sango sonriendo.**

**__ Debiluchos – Susurro Inuyasha molesto.**

**Kagome le envió una mirada y con eso lo cayó.**

**Inuyasha y Miroku se fueron a buscar leña para así hacer una fogata y poder calentar la comida que Kagome se había traído en una mochila. Las que se quedaron allí solas fueron Sango y Kagome**

**__ Ay dios, Inuyasha es más pesado – Decía Sango molesta, sentándose al lado de Kagome.**

**Kagome asintió.**

**__ Si cierto, no tiene paciencia ninguna, ojala tuviera algo para poder calmarlo – Decía Kagome con una venita de enfado en la cabeza.**

**__ Jajaja deberías ponerle un rosario de perlas – Decía Sango mientras aún se reía.**

**__ ¿Un rosario de perlas? ¿Qué es eso? – Decía Kagome curiosa.**

**__ El rosario de perlas es un hechizo que tan solo las sacerdotisas y monjes pueden hacer – Decía Sango mirándola, sabía que a Kagome se le estaba ocurriendo algo.**

**__ ¿Si? ¿Y para que sirve? – Aún más curiosa.**

**__ Pues… por lo que tengo entendido funciona con la palabra que le digas, cualquiera y ya luego con esa palabra podrás hasta el mismo diablo – A esto último Sango se río.**

**Kagome también se río un poco, le hizo gracia.**

**__ ¿De verdad? Espero que Miroku tenga uno de esos rosarios, me hace falta – Decía Kagome con una sonrisa malvada que hasta daba miedo.**

**__ Kagome no pienses cosas impuras – Decía Sango con algo de miedo pero luego riéndose por la cara de Kagome.**

**__ No son cosas impuras, son puras, es para un buen uso – Decía Kagome con esa sonrisa pero como si tuviera un aro de ángel sobre la cabeza.**

**Sango esta vez se río más**

**__ Jajajaja como eres Kagome – No pudiendo aguantar la risa.**

**Kagome tan solo se río con ella, algunas veces ella misma se sorprendía de todo lo que decía pero es que a veces no podía evitar pensar en cosas por así decirlo diabólicas.**

**__ Bueno iré a ver si vienen esos dos ya, vendré enseguida – Decía Sango sonriéndole, levantándose y yendo por el camino en que se habían ido los dos chicos.**

**Kagome solo asintió.**

**Espero ahí un buen rato. Cogió un libro para entretenerse ya que estaba aburrida pero se mantenía alerta de cualquier cosa. En una de las veces que estaba leyendo le pareció oír un grito de auxilio pero pensó que sería cosa de ella, pero al rato volvió a oírlo y se levanto.**

**__ Alguien está en peligro… ¿Y si es el niño que buscamos? – Decía preocupada y se levanto del suelo.**

**Kagome cogió su arco y flecha para al menos poder defenderse de lo que fuera. Corría a la dirección de donde oía el grito y cada vez que se acercaba se daba cuenta que era un niño.**

**Seguía corriendo pero entonces tropezó contra alguien y cayeron los dos.**

**__ Ayyy – Decía Kagome dolorida por su parte trasera.**

**__ Ay que bien, no me he hecho daño ¿Por qué? – Era un niño pequeño. Sus ojos eran verdes como esmeraldas, su pelo era corto recogido en una pequeña coleta y de color naranja y por último tenía una colita de zorro.**

**__ Porque estás enzima mío pequeño – Decía Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza ya que el zorrito estaba sentado en sus piernas – tu... ¿Eres el Kitzune que estamos buscando?**

**El pequeño miro a Kagome, le salieron lágrimas en los ojos.**

**__ ¡Por fin habéis venido a por mí! ¡Tenía miedo! – Mientras que se abrazaba a Kagome llorando un poco.**

**Kagome le abrazo con suavidad, mientras que le acariciaba el pelo.**

**__ Tranquilo, ya estás a salvo, no te pasara nada – Kagome le dio una sonrisa tierna que hasta le hizo parar de llorar.**

**Shippo asintió pero no se separo del abrazo de ella, se sentía muy bien así, se sentía protegido y entonces la miro.**

**__ ¿Cómo te llamas? Yo me llamo Kagome – Decía Kagome con esa sonrisa tierna.**

**__ Me llamo Shippo – Decía ahora un poco tímido.**

**__ ¿Shippo? Que nombre más guapo – Mientras que le acaricio la cabeza – Y también eres mono – Guiñándole el ojo.**

**Shippo se sonrojo un poco.**

**__ E…h… gracias – El también le sonrío a Kagome.**

**Pero entonces oyeron unas pisadas y Kagome se puso en alerta. Se puso de pie teniendo a Shippo en sus brazos y miro a todos lados.**

**__ Te encontramos zorrito, tan solo nos faltas tú para nuestra colección – Decía una voz malvada.**

**__ Si como tu padre, su piel es muy calentita ¿sabes? – Decía otra voz malvada.**

**Shippo se abrazo más a Kagome, asustado.**

**__ Cuidado… Kagome… son Hiten y Manten – Decía temblado y asustado.**

**Kagome asintió y entonces vio salir a Hiten y Manten entre los arbustos. Hiten no parecía un demonio tenía aspecto de humano, pero en verdad era un demonio. Sus ojos eran rojos y su pelo era largo recogido en una trenza que le llegaba por lo menos hasta la cintura y en la frente tenía un signo extraño. Era guapo y parecía que era el más listo. **

**En cambio Manten parecía más un demonio, tenía una cabeza como redonda, era grande, gordito. En la cabeza tan solo tenía 3 pelos y el también tenía un signo extraño en la frente; y no era para nada guapo como Hiten. En lo que Kagome se fijo más, fue que Manten tenía como un zorro de piel, agarrado a su cintura.**

**__ Pa…pa – Susurro Shippo con lágrimas, al ver la piel de su padre en un malvado como Manten.**

**__ ¿Papa? – Susurro Kagome y lo entendió todo.**

**__ Bien, zorrito como dije te añadirás a nuestras colección – Decía Hiten con maldad y una sonrisa divertida.**

**__ ¡¡No!! ¡No os dejare que lo toquéis!! – Dijo Kagome enfadada.**

**__ Ohhh que chica más guapa, hermano – Decía Manten con corazones en los ojos.**

**__ La verdad es que si – Entonces se le vio una sonrisa extraña – La quiero para mí – Dijo con maldad.**

**__ ¡No creáis que no se defenderme idiotas! – Dijo Kagome enfadada, dejo a Shippo en el suelo detrás de ella y les apunto con la flecha en el arco.**

**__ ¡Ja! ¿Qué nos vas a hacer con eso guapa? – Decía Manten sarcásticamente, acercándose a ella.**

**__ ¡¡No te acerques!! – Entonces Kagome lanzo la flecha, está salió con poder espiritual pero luego perdió la energía espiritual, siendo una flecha normal y tan solo rozo la cabeza de Manten.**

**__ ¡Ja vez! No me ha…. – Pero no termino, porqué vio caer uno de sus pelos por delante de sus ojos.**

**__ Oh, oh – susurro Hiten, sabía cuanto se iba a enfadar Manten.**

**__ ¡Maldita sea! ¡Fallo! – Enfadada, mirando a Manten.**

**__ Mi… pelo… mi… pelo… me… lo… quitado… ¡¡¡¡¡Maldita!!!! – Grito entonces cabreado y en su boca comenzó a formarse un ataque que parecía muy fuerte.**

**__ ¡Ah! ¡Corramos Kagome! ¡Es el ataque explosivo de fuego de Manten, si nos coge estamos muertos! – Grito Shippo asustado.**

**Kagome asintió, asustada también y comenzaron a correr los dos.**

**__ ¡¡¡¡TOMA ESTO!!!!! – Entonces lanzo un ataque de fuego que salio por su boca.**

**El ataque paso justo al lado de Shippo y Kagome, haciendo una gran explosión que les hizo volar por esa energía tan fuerte. Después de eso había un montón de humo pero se comenzó a dispersar.**

**__ Mm… ¿Los abre matado? – Decía Manten ya calmado, pero aún enfadado.**

**Hiten camino hacia una parte donde aún estaba el humo y vio algo que le hizo sonreír malignamente.**

**__ No, por lo menos la chica no está muerta – Decía Hiten con una sonrisa malvada, mirando a Kagome inconsciente en el suelo mientras la cogía en brazos.**

**__ Valla ¿Entonces donde esta ese zorro? – Decía Manten mirando haber si encontraba rastro de Shippo pero no lo veía.**

**__ No importa ya no nos hace falta… ahora me basto con esta chica – Con maldad – Vámonos…**

**Manten asintió.**

**Shippo de donde estaba escondido vio como Hiten y Manten se iban volando en una nube pero entonces vio algo que no le gusto. Kagome estaba en brazos de Hiten y se la llevaban.**

**__ Oh no Kagome – Dijo preocupado Shippo – Debí ayudarla – Llorando ahora.**

**Pero entonces noto unas pisadas, se asusto si volvían pero no eran Hiten y Manten.**

**Los que aparecieron fueron Miroku, Sango e Inuyasha, que habían venido corriendo cuando oyeron la explosión y vieron el humo.**

**Sango se acerco a Shippo.**

**__ ¿Qué ha ocurrido pequeño? – Decía Sango mirándolo preocupada.**

**__ ¡No he podido ayudarla! ¡Bua, bua, bua! – Mientras lloraba.**

**__ ¿A quién? – Pregunto curioso Miroku.**

**Inuyasha miro el sitio, olía el aroma de Kagome pero entonces vio el arco de ella en el suelo.**

**__ ¿¡Que le ha ocurrido a Kagome!? – Grito de repente Inuyasha, cogiendo a Shippo de la cola.**

**__ ¿Ah Kagome? – Dijeron a la vez Sango y Miroku, luego se dieron cuenta del arco también preocupándose.**

**__ E… llos… ¡¡Se la llevaron!! – Aún lloraba y más por miedo a Inuyasha.**

**__ ¿¡Que se la llevaron!? – Grito nuevamente Inuyasha muy enfadado.**

**__ ¡Inuyasha! ¡Le estás asustando más! – Le riño Sango molesta.**

**__ Pequeño… ¿Tú eres el Kitzune? – Dijo Miroku.**

**Shippo de calmo.**

**__ Si… me llamo Shippo… Kagome me ayudo de Hiten y Manten pero Manten nos lanzo un ataque y… y… ellos se la llevaron… no pude hacer nada por ayudarla – Culpándose ahora Shippo.**

**__ Tu no has tenido la culpa Shippo, eres pequeño, no podías contra ellos – Mientras que lo cogía, quitándoselo a Inuyasha.**

**Shippo asintió.**

**__ ¿¡Pero a que esperamos!? ¡Vamos tras Kagome! – Grito Inuyasha enfadado y preocupado.**

**__ esta bien, pero cálmate Inuyasha, la señorita Kagome es más fuerte de lo que cree – Decía Miroku.**

**__ Si, Kagome es muy fuerte y si vamos – Decía Sango preocupada.**

**__ ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? Quiero ayudar… aunque no sirva de mucho – Decía Shippo, quería ayudar a Kagome.**

**__ ¡Fhes, ven si quieres pero como dices no servirás de nada! – Dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente y esté comenzó a correr.**

**__ No le hagas caso Shippo, Inuyasha solo está preocupado y no puede controlarse – Le dijo Miroku, guiñándole el ojo y también comenzando a correr.**

**__ Cierto, no pienses que es malo o algo – Le sonrío Sango y entonces ella silbo y apareció Kirara, transformándose en una gata grandes y se subió enzima – Sujétate Shippo ¡Y vamos Kirara! – al poco rato Kirara iba a la misma velocidad que Miroku e Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha corría muy rápido, preocupado por Kagome y pensando en ella.**

**__ **_**Prometo que te rescatare Kagome… no temas ¡Pronto estaré contigo! **_**– Pensó mientras corría decido en rescatarla.**

**Continuara…**


	10. capitulo 10

****

Capitulo 10 – La lucha contra los Hermanos del Trueno (1º Parte)

Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara y unido al grupo Shippo, iban a la guarida de los hermanos del trueno para así poder rescatar a Kagome que había sido secuestrada por ellos.  
Inuyasha iba al primero de todos, Miroku detrás de él casi a su misma velocidad, Sango iba al lado de Miroku enzima de Kirara quien volaba a gran velocidad y Shippo estaba sobre la cabeza de Kirara, preocupado por Kagome al igual que todo el grupo.

Los hermanos del trueno habían llegado a su guarida que era como un tipo de templo.  
Hiten llevaba a Kagome en brazos y entro en una habitación. Sentó a Kagome en el suelo y le puso en sus muñecas unas cadenas para que no escapara.  
__ Nunca había visto una chica tan guapa, la verdad – Decía Hiten con un tono malvado. Agachándose a la altura de ella y cogiéndola del mentón, mirando fijamente los labios de ella.  
Kagome estaba aún inconsciente pero comenzaba a notar algo. Notaba un peso sobre sus muñecas y que alguien la tenía agarrada de su mentón. Comenzó abrir los ojos medía aturdida.  
__ ¿Ya estás despierta querida? – Decía Hiten malvadamente aún teniéndola cogida del mentón.  
__ ¿eh? ¡Tú! ¡Hiten! – Decía Kagome reaccionando rápido y mirándolo a los ojos.  
__ Valla me reconociste y supiste mi nombre, eso está bien – Riéndose divertidamente.  
__ ¡Calla idiota! ¡Suéltame ahora mismo! – Decía Kagome muy enfadada.  
__ Ohh creo que eso no va a ser posible querida, te quedaras aquí – Y al terminar se acerco a ella y la beso, ya que era lo que más deseaba hacer.  
Kagome se quedo sorprendida, no se esperaba que Hiten la besara. Pero ya Kagome comenzaba a hartarse, se preguntaba ¿Por qué todos tenían que besarla? Fue entonces que se enfado y le dio una patada en sus partes.  
__ ¡¡Arhg!! ¡Eso dolió maldita! – decía enfadado y adolorido tocándose sus partes.  
__ ¡Pues te aguantas! ¡Eso te pasa por besarme! ¡¡IDIOTA!! – Estaba verdaderamente enfadada o mejor dicho cabreada.  
__ Je, enfádate lo que quieras pero de aquí no escaparas nunca. Nos vemos querida – Decía Hiten yéndose de la habitación.  
Kagome seguía enfadada. Movió sus manos para intentar soltarse pero no podía y que además se hacía daño con ellas. Al cabo de un rato se rindió, suspirando.  
__ _**Inuyasha… tengo miedo… Inuyasha **_**– Pensó ella mientras que cerró los ojos y tan solo pensaba en el, en Inuyasha.**

Nuestro grupo seguía corriendo hasta que vieron el templo en donde estaban los Hermanos del Trueno y Kagome. Inuyasha y Miroku dieron un salto y entraron dentro. Sango tan solo lo pasó volando con Kirara y Shippo.  
__ Aquí debe estar la señorita Kagome – Decía Miroku alerta mirando a todas partes.  
__ Sí… está aquí… siento su olor – Decía Inuyasha, estaba muy preocupado y enfadado con esos Hermanos del Trueno - ¡Hiten y Mantén salgan aquí ahora!  
__ Ale Inuyasha gracias por llamarlos – Dijo Sango sarcásticamente.  
__ Este chucho es tonto – Decía Shippo que al momento se llevo un golpe en la cabeza - ¡Ah! ¡Eso duele idiota! – Decía con algunas lágrimas y enfadado.  
__ Pues si no quieres recibir, cállate – Dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente.  
__ ¿Quién se atreve a retarnos? – Decía Hiten saliendo mirando al grupo  
__ Eso ¿Quién? – Decía Mantén saliendo también  
Inuyasha los miro con enfado pero con mucho enfadado.__ ¡Yo os retó! ¡Y vallan soltando a Kagome! – Dijo Inuyasha mirándolos con odio.  
__ ¿A Kagome? Ah ¿Te refieres a la chica? Pues va a ser que no medio-demonio. Ella es mía – Dijo con maldad.  
__ ¿¡Qué!? ¡Ella no es tuya! – Entonces Inuyasha saco a Tessaiga de su vaina y está se transformo en un gran colmillo de acero.  
__ Que grande – Dijeron a la vez Miroku y Sango sorprendidos.  
__ Je, si quieres luchar… lucharemos – Decía Hiten cogiendo su espada.  
__ Yo me entretengo hermano con los demás, vamos a divertirnos – Decía Mantén acercándose a Miroku y Sango.  
__ Ten cuidado Sango – Decía Miroku.  
__ Tranquilo… lo tendré – Decía Sango alerta junto a Kirara.  
Shippo miraba todo desde la cabeza de Kirara pero entonces se le ocurrió que mientras todos luchaban, podría ir a buscar a Kagome.  
Se bajo de Kirara y sin que nadie le viera se metió dentro. Busco habitación tras habitación pero no encontraba a Kagome.  
Llego a la última habitación, la abrió y la vio allí en el suelo, atada con esas cadenas en las muñecas. Se preocupo y se acerco a ella corriendo.  
__ ¡Kagome! – Llego a su lado preocupado.  
Kagome abrió los ojos al oírlo.  
__ ¡Shippo! – Decía sorprendida - ¿Ha venido solo?  
__ No, he venido junto a tu grupo están luchando afuera  
__ Entiendo… oye Shippo ¿Tu puedes quitarme estás cadenas?  
__ Lo intentare.

Al Shippo decir eso le dijo a ella que no se moviera. Se concentro y entonces dijo "Fuego Fatuo". El fuego fatuo dio a las cadenas y estás al instante se rompieron dejando a Kagome libre.

__ ¡Bien! ¡Gracias Shippo! – Decía Kagome sonriéndole, se levanto.  
__ De nada, al menos he servido para algo – sonriendo victorioso de su trabajo.  
__ Je, je sí. Bueno vamos para afuera – Dijo Kagome.  
Shippo asintió.  
Después de eso Kagome y Shippo corrieron hacía la salida. Al salir vieron que Sango y Miroku luchaban contra Mantén que parecía que les estaba resultando difícil.  
Luego miraron que Inuyasha estaba luchando contra Hiten y en una parte de la lucha Hiten fue tan rápido que apareció a la espalda de Inuyasha y le clavo su espada por detrás unido con el poder del trueno.  
__ ¡¡¡INUYASHA!!! – Grito Kagome muy preocupada al ver como la espada de Hiten llena de electricidad se clavaba en Inuyasha.

__ Je, eres débil medio-demonio, te matare y la chica será para mí – Dijo Hiten con maldad.

Inuyasha se levanto como pudo y clavo su mirada llena de odio e ira en Hiten.  
__ Óyeme, Kagome no es tuya ni será, te venceré a como dé lugar… no dejare que la toques… porque yo… ¡¡La protegeré!! Así que vete preparando porque aquí empiezo ya a luchar enserio ¡Idiota! – Decía Inuyasha muy cabreado y fue directo a Hiten para atacarle, decidido a ganar por Kagome.

Continuara…


	11. capitulo 11

**Capitulo 11 – La lucha contra los hermanos del trueno (2º parte)**

**Inuyasha y Hiten seguían luchando ferozmente, ninguno de los dos caían y estaban igualados.**

**Lo mismo pasaba con Sango y Miroku contra Manten, estaban igualados pero al ser ellos dos iban ganando.**

**Con la lucha de Sango y Miroku –**

**Sango con la ayuda de Kirara esquivaba los ataques de Manten, tenía muy buena agilidad como exterminadora de demonios.**

**Miroku era muy rápido esquivando los ataques y de vez en cuando paraba los ataques de Manten con sus pergaminos.**

**__ ¡Sango! Tengo una idea ¡Recógeme rápido con Kirara! – dijo Miroku, que estaba a unos buenos kilómetros de ella.**

**__ ¡Sí! – Afirmo Sango, indicándole a Kirara.**

**Kirara corrió volando hacia Miroku, ni tuvo que pararse porque Miroku con gran agilidad se subió sobre ella, detrás de Sango.**

**__ Bien Sango. La idea es esta – le conto todo al oído.**

**__ ¡Oigan! ¿Qué estáis haciendo? ¿Tenéis miedo ya? – Decía Manten sonriendo malvadamente.**

**__ Oh claro que no lagarto, te vamos a demostrar de lo que somos capaces – Dijo Miroku seguro sonriendo.**

**__ ¿¡Como que lagarto!? ¡¡Me habéis cabreado ya enserio!! – Y comenzó a lanzar sus ondas explosivas de electricidad.**

**__ ¡Kirara hagamos el plan! – Grito Sango preparada.**

**Kirara afirmo con la cabeza comenzó nuevamente a volar, esquivando los ataques de Manten. Saltaba de un lado a otro y muy rápido.**

**Manten se estaba mareando porque lo que en verdad Kirara estaba haciendo era ir en círculos sobre él y no podía ir tan rápido como ella al estar muy gordo.**

**__ ¡Toma esto lagartija! – Dijo Miroku lanzando entonces su báculo como si fuera un boomerang.**

**Manten lo vio venir, estaba mareado pero pudo verlo perfectamente. **

**Salto hacia arriba esquivándolo.**

**__ ¡Ja! Has fallado estúpido monje – Dijo sarcásticamente.**

**Miroku sonrió.**

**__ Eso te lo crees tú lagartija – Dijo Miroku, que estaba ahora en el suelo y no en Kirara; eso alarmo a Manten.**

**__ ¿¡Donde está la mujer y esa gata!? – No los veía ahora y eso no le gustaba.**

**__ ¡¡Aquí!! ¡Muere lagartija! – Apareciendo de la nada Sango - ¡¡¡Boomerang!!!**

**Entonces Sango lanzo su boomerang grande. Esté iba directo hacia Manten a gran velocidad y no lo podría esquivar.**

**__ ¡¡Noo!! ¡¡Hiten!! – Grito desesperado al ver que no lo podría esquivar y que sería su final.**

**El boomerang llego hasta el a gran velocidad y entonces lo atravesó, es decir, que el boomerang de tanta velocidad lo partió por la mitad; muriendo al instante. El boomerang con gran agilidad volvió a Sango y está lo cogió sin problema alguno.**

**Miroku se acerco corriendo a ella.**

**__ Ganamos Sango ¡Somos los mejores! – Decía Miroku sonriendo alegremente cogiéndola y llevándola por el aire, dando vueltas.**

**__ M… ¡Monje! E...s decir... Mi...R…o… ¡Miroku! – Decía Sango muy sonrojada al Miroku levantarla así.**

**Miroku la bajo.**

**__ Somos los mejores – volvió a decir sonriendo pero… tocando algo que no debe.**

**A Sango el sonrojo y la sonrisa pasaron a ser una sonrisa enfadada y del sonrojo a un montón de marcas de enfado. Al instante se oyó una cachetada por todo el lugar.**

**__ Au eso dolió Sanguito – Decía Miroku tocándose la mejilla que tenía ahora la marca de la mano de Sango.**

**__ Eso te pasa tocarme monje pervertido – Decía Sango enfadada mientras que caminaba hacia Kirara y luego las dos iban a intentar ayudar a Inuyasha.**

**__ ¿Eh? ¡Espérame Sanguito no me dejes atrás! – Decía Miroku corriendo hacia ella.**

**Con la Batalla de Hiten e Inuyasha –**

**Los dos luchaban ferozmente, totalmente igualados. Kagome desde un lado tan solo podía mirar preocupada y se ponía nerviosa de no poder ayudarlo ya que no tenía su arco.**

**Inuyasha lo tenía difícil ya que no le había vuelto a dar desde antes y ya se estaba agotando. Pero se decía a si mismo que no se iba a rendir y que protegería a Kagome de ese.**

**Hiten en una parte de la lucha se dio cuenta de lo que le había pasado a Manten al oír su grito.**

**__ ¡Manten! – Preocupado al ver como su hermano era partido en dos por el boomerang y luego de preocupado cambiaba a una cara llena de odio e ira – malditos… os matare… os arrepentiréis de haber matado a mi ¡¡Hermano!! – entonces lanzo un ataque lleno de electricidad dándole a Inuyasha, lanzándolo hasta donde estaba Kagome.**

**__ ¡¡Inuyasha!! – grito Kagome preocupada, acercándose a él.**

**Inuyasha a pesar del ataque se levanto como pudo y miro de reojo a Kagome.**

**__ Que…da…te… detrás… - le costó decirlo del cansancio que tenía.**

**__ Inuyasha – susurro Kagome preocupada.**

**__ **_**debo hacer algo… o estarán perdidos **_**– Pensó Shippo.**

**Entonces de repente a Shippo se le ocurrió una idea.**

**__ Jajajaja ¿Qué pasa Inuyasha? ¿No decías que peleabas enserio? – Decía Hiten riendo malvadamente –**

**__ ¡¡Calla Idiota!! ¡¡Te derrotare!! ¡¡Lo juro!! – Decía Inuyasha, agarrando bien su espada de colmillo de acero y volviendo atacarlo.**

**__ ¡Kagome debemos ayudar a Inuyasha! – Decía Shippo mirando a Kagome.**

**__ Lo sé Shippo ¿Pero cómo? – Decía Kagome preocupada.**

**__ Yo me transformare en un arco y tú buscas una flecha – Dijo Shippo decidido.**

**__ Está bien – Afirmó Kagome.**

**Kagome miro por todos lados haber si encontraba alguna flecha y correcto. Encontró una en el suelo y ella pensó que tenía una suerte de encontrarlo rápido. Se acerco corriendo a la flecha y la cogió.**

**Luego volvió hasta Shippo.**

**__ ¡La tengo! – Dijo Kagome indicándole a Shippo la flecha.**

**__ ¡Vale! Pues… ¡Transformación! – Le rodeo un polvo y se convirtió en un especie de arco.**

**__ Etto… ¿Un lagarto? – Dijo Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**A Shippo le salió una marca de enfado.**

**__ ¡¡No soy un lagarto!! ¡¡Soy un arco!! – Con esa marca de enfado en la cabeza.**

**__ Je, je, je Perdón Shippo – Dijo Kagome con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ ¡Bueno! ¡Cógeme rápido y lanza la flecha!**

**Kagome tan solo afirmó.**

**Mientras Inuyasha seguía luchando contra Hiten y ya le estaba costando. **

**Al Hiten tener tanto odio e ira, su poder se había hecho más fuerte.**

**Kagome cogió a Shippo y puso la flecha en el, mirando donde poder darle a Hiten pero tenía miedo, miedo de fallar y desgastar esa última flecha.**

**__ ¡Kagome! ¿A qué esperas? ¡Lánzala! – Dijo Shippo.**

**__ es que… Tengo miedo Shippo… de fallar – Dijo Kagome temblándole las manos.**

**__ ¡Ten seguridad en ti misma Kagome y te saldrá! ¡Solo concéntrate! ¡Debemos ayudar a Inuyasha! – Dijo Shippo.**

**Kagome lo pensó.**

**__ **_**Es cierto… debó ayudar a Inuyasha… debó confiar en mí misma… ¡Lo haré! ¡Inuyasha te ayudaré! **_**– Pensó Kagome y entonces la flecha comenzó a llenarse de poder espiritual.**

**Kagome miraba donde darle a Hiten y pudo verlo. Decidida lanzo la flecha llena de poder espiritual.**

**La flecha iba a gran velocidad y no perdía su poder espiritual.**

**En ese momento Hiten levantaba su mano con la espada decidido a darle a Inuyasha; pero en ese entonces la flecha llego hasta él y le atravesó el brazo, es decir, dejándolo sin brazo.**

**__ ¿¡Pero qué!? – Sorprendido Hiten, adolorido y distraído.**

**Inuyasha entonces vio el momento de darle.**

**__ ¡Ahora! ¡¡Muere!! – Entonces con su espada, que esta brillo, le partió en dos.**

**__ ¡Imposible! ¡Una humana y un medio-demonio me han derrotado!! – Entonces desapareció en forma de polvo.**

**Shippo volvió a su forma.**

**__ ¡Lo hiciste Kagome! ¡Eres genial! – Decía Shippo sonriendo de alegría.**

**__ ¿Lo he hecho? ¿He lanzado una flecha con poder espiritual? – Decía Kagome sorprendida.**

**Inuyasha guardo a colmillo de acero y se acerco a Kagome.**

**__ Bien hecho Kagome, los dos lo hemos hecho – Decía Inuyasha sonriendo.**

**__ ¿Lo hemos hecho? ¡¡Sí lo hemos hecho Inuyasha!! ¡¡Qué bien!! – Al terminar de decir eso Kagome, abrazo a Inuyasha con alegría.**

**__ ¡Auch Kagome! ¡Recuerda que estoy herido! – Algo adolorido pero también muy sonrojado.**

**__ ¡Ah! ¡Perdón Inuyasha! En cuanto lleguemos te curare – Decía Kagome preocupada.**

**Shippo los miraba.**

**__ Kagome… ¿Puedo ir con ustedes? No tengo a donde ir… y no quiero quedarme solo – Dijo Shippo bajando la cabeza.**

**__ Oh claro Shippo que te puedes venir con nosotros – Mientras que Kagome lo cogía en brazos.**

**__ ¿¡De verdad que puedo!? – Decía Shippo emocionado.**

**__ ¿No lo has oído tonto? – Dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente.**

**__ Inuyasha compórtate hombre y claro Shippo lo digo en serio – Dijo Kagome regándole una sonrisa tierna, esto provoco un sonrojo en Shippo.**

**__ Gracias Kagome – Dijo Shippo sonrojado.**

**Al rato vinieron Miroku, Sango y Kirara; y todos se iban de ahí.**

**Por el camino hubo discusiones entre Shippo e Inuyasha, Kagome pensaba que Inuyasha se comportaba como un niño pequeño.**

**A partir de unas horas llegaron a la academia. El profesor Train se quedo sorprendido de que ellos cuatro lograran derrotar a los hermanos del trueno, ya que todo el mundo que se habían enfrentado a ellos habían muerto. Pensó ahora **

**Que ellos cuatro si seguían juntos o bueno ellos cinco con el nuevo compañero, lograrían quizás derrotar a la amenaza que vendría dentro de poco.**

**Los demás equipos habían llegado sin problema y todos lo habían conseguido hacer lo que tenían que hacer.**

**Ya por la noche estaban Inuyasha, Kagome y Shippo fuera sentado en frente del lago.**

**Estaba todo bien hasta que comenzó una discusión entre Shippo e Inuyasha y esté al rato le pego.**

**__ ¡Kagome! ¡Inuyasha me ha pegado! – Decía Llorando.**

**__ ¡¡Inuyasha!! ¡¿Sabes que eres un infantil?! – Decía enfadada.**

**__ Fhes el comenzó primero tonta – Decía Inuyasha sarcásticamente.**

**__ No me queda otra opción Inuyasha – Dijo Kagome sacando un extraño collar de perlas.**

**__ ¿Qué es eso Kagome? – Extrañado Inuyasha.**

**__ Algo que me dio Inuyasha y con esto te calmare – Decía Kagome segura.**

**__ ¡Ja! ¿Calmarme? ¡En un millón de años tonta! – Dijo Inuyasha enfadado y sarcásticamente.**

**__ Eso lo veremos…**

**Entonces Kagome comenzó a decir unas palabras que Miroku le había dicho para hacer el conjuro. El collar entonces de repente desapareció y apareció en el cuello de Inuyasha.**

**__ ¡¿Pero qué?! – Dijo Inuyasha intentando quitárselo.**

**__ Haber que puedo decir – pensativa.**

**__ ¡Quítame está cosa tonta! ¡Más que tonta, idiota! – Decía Inuyasha enfadado.**

**__ Esto ya es el colmo – Entonces se le ocurrió ya - ¡Inuyasha!.... ¡¡¡Siéntate!!!**

**Entonces el collar brillo con fuerza y al instante Inuyasha cayó al suelo formando una gran polvo de tierra y se veía un agujero en el suelo con el dentro.**

**__ ¡Ah esto es guay! ¿Verdad Inuyasha? – Dijo Kagome con una sonrisa divertida.**

**__ ¡Cállate…… Anda! – Dijo Inuyasha tirado en el suelo de una forma muy graciosa y con una mirada igual de graciosa.**

**Continuara…**


	12. capitulo 12

**Capitulo 12 **

**Sango y Kagome dormían profundamente en sus camas agotadas de la lucha que habían tenido el día anterior, aunque dentro de poco tendría que despertarse para ir a clases.**

**Kagome dormida cambio de posición en la cama, estaba sudando y sentía como mucho calor en sus mejillas.**

**Ante ese calor abrió los ojos y estando un poco desorientada se levanto de la cama y fue al baño a lavarse la cara.**

**Ella se miro en el espejo.**

**__ Ays… ¿Por qué me siento tan agotada? Debe ser por el sueño – Decía Kagome bostezando.**

**Salió del baño y justo Sango se levantaba**

**__ Anda que raro que te hayas despertado antes Kagome – Dijo Sango extrañada.**

**__ Es que tenía calor y me fui a lavar la cara – Dijo Kagome sonriéndole.**

**Sango se extraño aún más.**

**__ ¿Calor en invierno Kagome? ¿Cómo es eso? – sorprendida y acercándose a ella.**

**__ No se… supongo que también puede haber calor en invierno – Dijo Kagome con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**Sango entonces puso su frente con la de Kagome y luego puso su mano.**

**__ O también puede ser fiebre Kagome – Dijo Sango separándose preocupada.**

**__ ¿Fiebre? No creo que Sango, no me siento mal, tranquila – Dijo ella para intentar tranquilizar a Sango.**

**__ ¿Tranquila? Nada de tranquila Kagome, estás que ardes… mejor que hoy te quedes aquí – Dijo Sango aún más preocupada.**

**__ ¿Eh? ¡No, no, no! Jeje no hace falta Sango, deberás que estoy bien, si tengo fiebre se me quitara ¿vale? – Dijo sonriéndole.**

**__ Pero Kagome…**

**Pero Sango no pudo terminar porque Kagome se había metido en el baño para bañarse y cambiarse.**

**__ Dios mío Kagome, mira que a veces eres testaruda – Susurró preocupada Sango.**

**Kagome dentro del baño estaba ya en la bañera e hizo todo lo que tenía que hacer: Bañarse, vestirse y peinarse.**

**Se puso unos pantalones vaqueros con una camisa de manga largas, enzima de la camisa una chaqueta para abrigarse al ser invierno y finalmente unas playeras.**

**Se miro en el espejo, tenía el pelo suelto pero se le ocurrió algo, cogió el cepillo y se hizo una coleta alta.**

**__ Bien para cambiar de imagen – Decía sonriendo.**

**Dejo el cepillo en su sitio y cuando hizo un solo paso para la puerta le dio un mareo que se estuvo que apoyar en la pared rápido mientras que se tocaba la cabeza.**

**__ Vamos… Kagome… puedo ir a clases sin problemas… no me voy a volver una quejica – Espero un momento a que se le quitara y cuando se le "quito" salió – Ya estoy lista Sango, vamos.**

**Sango la miro.**

**__ ¿De verdad que estás bien? – Dijo preocupada**

**__ Pues claro, ya se me quito anda vamos y no lleguemos tarde – Decía sonriendo mientras salía.**

**Sango asintió pero no muy confiada.**

**Iban hablando las dos y de vez en cuando Sango le volvía a preguntar lo mismo pero Kagome siempre le decía lo mismo, que no se preocupara, que estaba bien.**

**Al rato de caminar se encontraron con Miroku e Inuyasha.**

**__ Hola Chicas ¿Cómo estáis? – Decía Miroku.**

**__ Bien Miroku – Dijeron las dos sonrieron**

**Aunque Sango puso mala cara.**

**__ ¡¡Mi-ro-ku!! – Entonces le dio una cachetada al el haberle tocado el trasero.**

**__ Au Sango, sabes que no lo puedo evitar mi mano está maldita y no puedo controlarla – Decía haciéndole pucheros.**

**__ Deja de decir que tu mano está maldita – Dijo enfadada pero de repente se le ocurrió algo – Jeje si está maldita habrá que cortártela ¿no crees? – Luego se puso a reír al ver que Miroku se volvía blanco.**

**__ ¿Eso fue una broma verdad Sango? – Dijo aún blanco.**

**__ Jajajaja pues claro tonto ¿Cómo te voy a cortar la mano? ¿Eh? – Dijo Sango mientras le sonrió.**

**Miroku puso una cara de alivio.**

**__ Uff menos mal, pensé que ibas en serio – Dijo también sonriendo.**

**Inuyasha los miraba.**

**__ Valla parece que esos dos se empiezan a llevar mejor… o bueno mejor dicho… que Sango ya se está llevando bien con el – Dijo Inuyasha mientras los miraba.**

**__ Si – Dijo Kagome al distraída.**

**Inuyasha la miro y noto algo extraño.**

**__ Oye… Te noto extraña… ¿Estás bien? – Mirándola sin quitarle ojo de enzima.**

**Kagome se alarmo.**

**__ ¿¡Eh!? Noo ¿Por qué no iba a estar bien? – Dijo Kagome riendo nerviosa.**

**__ Es que no tienes buena cara... estás pálida – Dijo Inuyasha y fue a tocarle la frente a Kagome.**

**Kagome se alarmo más.**

**__ **_**¡Ah! Si nota que tengo algo de fiebre ya si que a él no lo podre convencer, tengo que hacer algo para que no me toque la frente… ¿Pero qué puedo hacer? ¡Ah ya se! – **_**Dijo pensando Kagome**

**Cogió la mano que él iba a tocar su frente y tiro de ella.**

**__ Vamos Inuyasha no hay tiempo que perder ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – Tirando de el corriendo.**

**__ ¿Eh? S... si… ¡Pero no me arrastres! – Decía Inuyasha algo extrañado.**

**Miroku miro hacia allí.**

**__ ¿Qué le pasa a la señorita Kagome, Sango? – Decía Miroku mirándola.**

**__ Seguramente está tratando de ocultarle a Inuyasha que tiene algo de fiebre – Dijo Sango suspirando.**

**__ ¿¡Fiebre!? P… ¿Pero no debería quedarse en la habitación a descansar si tiene fiebre? – Dijo Miroku sorprendido.**

**__ Si… debería pero ella dice que se le quitara – Suspirando – Bueno vamos.**

**Miroku asintió.**

**Ya en la clase todos hablaban hasta que vino la profesora de inglés y tuvieron que sentarse cada uno en su sitio.**

**__ ****Hello everyone – Dijo la profesora de inglés.**

**__ Hello – Dijeron todos menos Inuyasha.**

**Inuyasha se acerco al oído de Kagome.**

**__ Oye Kagome… ¿Qué dijo esa? – Dijo Inuyasha.**

**Kagome le miro de reojo y susurro.**

**__ Acaba de decir hola ¿Cómo es que no sabes eso? – Dijo Kagome extrañada.**

**__ Yo no he dado inglés en mi vida – Con una gota en la cabeza.**

**__ ¿nunca? Madre mía Inuyasha… lo tienes claro – Dijo Kagome con una gota en la cabeza.**

**Alguien interrumpió**

**__ Kagome, if you let us we can continue – Dijo la profesora de ingles mirando a kagome.**

**__ ¡¡Sorry!! – Dijo Kagome bajando la cabeza apenada**

**Así siguieron dando la clase, Kagome escribía en la libreta lo que la profesora ponía en la pizarra.**

**Pero comenzó a sentirse más mal que antes, se estaba mareando y entonces todo pasó muy rápido. Cerró los ojos y cayó al suelo inconsciente.**

**Todos se alarmaron y más Inuyasha que al instante la cogió.**

**__ ¡¡Ey Kagome!! ¡¡Despierta!! – Dijo preocupado al ver que no despertaba.**

**Sango y Miroku se acercaron.**

**__ ¡Dios mío! ¡Le dije que no viniera! – Dijo Sango ahora súper preocupada.**

**__ ¿Le dijiste? – Dijo Inuyasha mirando a Sango mientras que sostenía a Kagome en brazos.**

**__ Es que Inuyasha, Sango dijo que estaba mañana noto a Kagome con algo de fiebre y le dijo que se quedara… pero la señorita Kagome no quiso, dijo que se sentía bien y que podía asistir a las clases – Dijo Miroku preocupado.**

**Inuyasha se sorprendió.**

**__ Ahora ya sé porque no me dejo tocar su frente – Dijo mirando a Kagome muy preocupado.**

**La profesora de inglés llegó y vio la situación.**

**__Ohhh quick to take her nursing – Dijo la profesora.**

**Inuyasha no entendio ni jota**

**__ ¿Qué ha dicho? – Le dijo él a Miroku.**

**__ Dijo que la llevarás a enfermería rápido – Dijo Miroku.**

**__ Oh no tiene porque decirlo, ya la llevo – Entonces la agarro bien y salió de la clase rápidamente corriendo.**

**Inuyasha agarraba bien a Kagome mientras que corría buscando con desesperación la enfermería hasta que vio donde decía "Enfermería", entro rápidamente.**

**Dentro había una mujer que parecía tener un montón de años, por los menos 60 y algo años, eso es lo que había pensando Inuyasha.**

**__ Anciana por favor ayúdala – Dijo acercándose con Kagome en brazos.**

**__ Oye muchacho no me llames anciana, llámame por mi nombre – Dijo la "anciana" enfadada.**

**__ Te llamaría por tu nombre, pero no lo sé an-cia-na – Dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente.**

**La "anciana" lo miro con una mirada asesina.**

**__ Me llamo Kaede, soy la enfermera y ayudante de la directora.**

**__ Ok, ahora por favor Kaede… ¿Puede atender a mi compañera?**

**Kaede entonces noto a Kagome.**

**__ ¡Oh! Habérmelo dicho antes tonto, ponla en esa camilla – Señalando una camilla.**

**__ Ok… pero tonto sobra – Dijo Inuyasha sarcásticamente mientras colocaba en la camilla en que Kaede le decía.**

**Kaede cogió un termómetro y se lo puso a Kagome bajo el brazo, espero a que el termómetro sonara y cuando sonó lo cogió.**

**__ ¿Cuánta fiebre tiene Kaede? – Dijo Inuyasha preocupado.**

**Kaede miro el termómetro.**

**__ Tiene 40 de fiebre, madre mía está niña debió quedarse en su cama – Decía Kaede sorprendida.**

**__ Su compañera le dijo que se quedase pero la muy testaruda dijo que no – Decía Inuyasha.**

**__ entiendo… mejor será que hoy se quede en cama ¿podrás llevarla a su habitación y quedarte con ella? – Dijo Kaede mirando a Inuyasha.**

**__ Claro que me quedare con ella.**

**__ Qué bien que hayas aceptado, sanota que la quieres mucho – Dijo Kaede mirándolo sonriendo.**

**__ ¿¡Quererle!? ¡Q… q… que va!! ¡Es solo mi amiga anciana! – Dijo Inuyasha que estaba sonrojado como un tomate o como el color de su traje.**

**__ Mm… no lo parece, yo creo que algún día sabréis lo que sentís del uno al otro y entonces estaréis juntos ¿no es hermoso?**

**__ Anda cállese ya – Dijo Inuyasha desviando la cara que ya no podía contener ese sonrojo.**

**__ jajaja bueno toma esto – le dio unas pastillas – son unas pastillas curativas que se las tome cuando despierte y en la noche ya supongo que estará bien.**

**__ Está bien – Decía Inuyasha guardando las pastillas y cogiendo a Kagome en brazos.**

**__ Cuídala muy bien muchacho, en tus manos está – Guiñándole el ojo.**

**Inuyasha salió de la enfermería.**

**__ Madre mía… que anciana esa – mirando hacia atrás y luego miro a Kagome en sus brazos – bueno para la habitación.**

**Tras unas horas largas.**

**Inuyasha se encontraba en la habitación de Kagome, sentado en una silla mirando a Kagome, esperando que ella despertara.**

**En ese momento Kagome comenzaba a abrir sus ojos.**

**__ ¿En dónde estoy? – Dijo confundida.**

**Inuyasha al oírla fue hasta ella.**

**__ ¡Kagome! ¿Cómo estás? – Dijo preocupado.**

**Kagome le miro.**

**__ ¿Inuyasha?... estoy bien… ¿Qué me paso Inuyasha? – Mirándolo y se quedo sentada en la cama.**

**__ Te desmayaste a causa de la fiebre, te lleve a la enfermería y luego te traje aquí – Recordó entonces las pastillas – por cierto debes tomarte esto, te vendrá de perlas, la enfermera Kaede dijo que si te lo tomabas ya a la noche estarías bien.**

**Kagome miro las pastillas.**

**__ Odio las pastillas – Mirándolas con asco**

**__ Da igual de la tomaras – acercándole las pastillas.**

**Kagome vio que no podría convencer a Inuyasha y suspiro.**

**__ está bien dame aquí las pastillas anda – Decía ella suspirando.**

**Inuyasha asintió, puso agua en un vaso y se la dio a ella con la pastilla.**

**__ Trágatela entera – Dijo él.**

**__ Si papa – Dijo Kagome de broma y se tomo la pastilla.**

**Ella puso una cara de asco al tragarse la pastilla.**

**__ ¿Te gusto? – Le dijo Inuyasha de broma.**

**Kagome le puso cara sarcástica.**

**__ Ohh claro, me ha sabido horrible – Mirándolo pero luego le sonrió.**

**__ Pero mira el lado bueno, la pastilla te ayudara – Dijo Inuyasha.**

**__ Si… en eso es verdad y oye Inuyasha gracias – Decía Kagome mientras que le sonreía.**

**__ ¿Gracias porque? – Decía Inuyasha sin entenderlo.**

**__ Pues de cuidarme – Decía ella con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**Inuyasha comprendió al final.**

**__ ¡Ah es eso! De nada, sabes que te prometí que siempre te protegería y te cuidaría**

**Kagome se sonrojo.**

**Inuyasha la vio más roja.**

**__ Oh ¿te ha subido la fiebre? Déjame ver – acerco su frente a la de ella.**

**Kagome se sonrojo más al tenerlo tan cerca pero sintió algo extraño en su corazón. Luego los dos se miraron, estaban como hipnotizados del uno al otro y de repente se comenzaron a acercar más, sentía cada uno su respiración y su aliento, cada vez se acercaban más sus labios a unirse pero de repente abrieron la puerta de golpe, se asustaron, regresaron en si los dos y Inuyasha se separo muy sonrojado.**

**El que había entrado había sido nada menos que Shippo.**

**__ ¡Kagome! Me lo contaron todo ¿estás bien? – decía preocupado.**

**Kagome estaba como un tomate y miro a Shippo.**

**__ Si Shippo ya me encuentro un poco mejor.**

**Inuyasha tan solo miraba hacia otro sitio y muy dentro de él pensaba en darle a ese niño su merecido por haber interrumpido.**

**Entraron Miroku y Sango.**

**__ Hola chicos – Dijo Miroku mientras entraba.**

**Sango se acerco a Kagome.**

**__ ¿Cómo te sientes Kagome? – Dijo Sango mirándola preocupada.**

**Kagome miro a Sango.**

**__ Estoy mejor Sango, tranquila – Sonriéndole.**

**__ Qué bien, te dije que te quedaras Kagome, la próxima me haces caso ¿vale? – Decía Sango riñéndola.**

**__ Si Sango – Decía ella con una gotita en la cabeza.**

**Miroku miro a Inuyasha.**

**__ ¿Porque estás tan rojo Inuyasha? – Dijo Miroku.**

**__ Por nada – Dijo el sonrojado.**

**Miroku comenzó a imaginarse que había pasado.**

**__ Ohh no te habrás… ¿Besado con Kagome? – Le dijo mirándola con una mirada de "venga cuéntame todo pillín".**

**Inuyasha se puso como un tomate.**

**__ ¡Calla idiota! – Mientras que le dio en la cabeza.**

**Miroku se puso la mano en la cabeza.**

**__ ay para otra no pregunto – Dijo con dolor.**

**En otra parte.**

**__ ¿Has conseguido encontrarlo? – Dijo una voz misteriosa de un hombre.**

**__ No, pero lo encontrare – Dijo ahora una voz de mujer.**

**El hombre tiro el vaso que tenía al suelo del enfado.**

**__ Maldita sea, donde estará…**

**La mujer en medio de la oscuridad curvo una sonrisa malvada.**

**__ Tranquilo… la encontrare y te avisare… nos vemos… N – Y la mujer se fue de allí.**

**El hombre apretó fuertemente su puño.**

**__ La encontrare… encontrare la valiosa Shikon No Tama y con ella seré poderoso, nadie me lo impedirá – Entonces en todo el cuarto ese oscuro se oyó una carcajada malvada y unos ojos rojos llenos de maldad y deseo.**

**Continuara…**


End file.
